New Guardians: Ranger Style
by Erin Roberts Guardian's Light
Summary: Earth has become more globalized and is now under a singular government, and tales of the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions are little more than fairy tales now, but dark forces lie on the horizon. Can a new team of Guardians defeat this threat.
1. Fairy Tale Reality Part 1

Author's Note: Well, this story idea actually came to me while watching a trailer for Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 and it got me thinking. Wouldn't it be cool if the Guardians were like that, but then of course I lost any hope of coming up with a plot. That is until I remembered Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. I then scrapped the Bubblegum Crisis idea and the story developed into what it is now. A blend of Guardians and Rangers, and not one, not two, but three evils to match it.

And please I insist that you tell me what you think by reviewing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Guardians; Ranger Style

Chapter One: Fairy Tale Reality Part 1: The Return of the Guardians

One hundred years, that was the minimum of the age of the book that rested under her pillow. She enjoyed reading when not beating people at the local virtual reality arcade, but one book was her favorite: The one that was under her blue pillow.

Why was this particular book her favorite? Well, that is a simple question, but it involves a long answer. The book in its original brown case was given to her by her father when she was five. On its simple brown cover where five orbs; a blue one in the upper right hand corner, a white one to the blue one's left, a green one bellow the white one, a red one under the blue one, and a large pink one in the middle.

She enjoyed when her father read her the tales from the book. They were the tales of five girls named Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. They were the tales of the Guardians. They were the tales of her heroes.

She remembered asking her dad if she was named after the Water Guardian from the stories. He grinned and told her that it was a great coincidence of the name of the Water Guardian. She quizzically asked why, and was told that her father's side of the family tree could be traced back to a girl named Irma Lair, the exact name of the Water Guardian from the book.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, sis," she was aroused from her reminiscing dreams by the sounds of her big brother's voice and a gentle hand shaking her shoulder.

"Not now Derrick," the girl whined flipping in her bed, "I'm trying to get my rest."

"For the virtual grand prix tournament," the sixteen year old boy asked his sister. He stood tall at around six foot and had the same sapphire eyes that lie closed inside his sister, but he had their mother's long black hair. He had taken over for their father after he had died in the line of duty.

"Yes," she snarled pulling her blue covers over her half naked body. She was very much a tomboy and would sleep in just a light blue bra and panties. It made her feel a little more comfortable.

"Well," Derrick says walking back toward her bedroom door, "I'm just here to tell you that you have about thirty minutes to get dressed and get to the arcade before the tourney starts." He then ducks out of the room quickly as his sister springs to life; her long brown hair flying in front of her face as she does.

After random sounds of things falling, and a couple of well placed expletives the brown haired girl runs down the stairs and heads for the door. She's wearing a pink sleeveless tee, and a pair of denim cargo pants. Around her neck is a pair of goggles that she takes everywhere and to the right of one of the lenses is a small insignia of a pink marble wrapped in silver.

"Irma Lancaster," her mother says angrily right before she's able to turn the doorknob, "you are not going anywhere until you have a decent breakfast."

"But mom," she says looking into the kitchen, "first I go by Mizu now, and second Ondo will hold it over my head if I'm late."

"Then you should have gone to bed earlier instead of reading that fairy tale of yours." Her mother says as Mizu walks into the kitchen and sits at the table. Ms. Lancaster looked fairly like her daughter, except for her black hair and brown eyes. She places a plate of food in front of Mizu who immediately begins to eat it as quickly as possible.

"Are you even tasting it, sis?" Derrick asks with a chuckle.

"Yes," Mizu mumbles while slurping the last egg into her mouth. She then wipes her mouth with her napkin and again bolts for the door.

"Brush your teeth," her mom says and after a growl Mizu stomps to the bathroom and cleans up. She then, after finally being relieved from having to do anything, runs out the door while waving to her mother and brother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Earth Colony of New Heatherfield was situated near the older city by that name, and is one of the thousands of the colonies used in the re-colonization of the planet Earth once the planet's resources and atmosphere returned to normal stability. Mizu enjoyed the name as it was the name of the city from her favorite book, and much to her mother's anguish she would travel into the older city to explore, though never very far because of the now dangerous animals that lived outside the colony walls.

"Where in the name of Zordon is that girl," Ray Anne Summers says. She stood at five and a half feet and had short red hair, most likely died, and beautiful emerald eyes. She wore a pair of baggy tan pants and a loose light blue shirt with the words Power Ranger written on the front in black marker. On the right arm she wore a black armband with the same emblem that adorned Mizu's goggles.

"How should I know sis," another girl yawned. She had shoulder length brown hair that had a bright neon pink streak down the left side. She wore a gray shirt with a pink leather vest over it. On the back of the vest is the emblem of a round gem wrapped in a silver casing. She had on a pair of black shorts that stopped at her knees, and she wore colored contacts that made her normally grey eyes red with three comma shaped dots surrounding each pupil.

"I'm just saying it is very unprofessional, Eva," Ray Anne says placing her hands on her hips. The brown haired girl chuckled at her sister's antics.

"Eva, Ray Anne," Mizu says running up to the two girls. "I'm not too late am I?"

"No," Eva says with a smirk, "Ondo got here first and registered everyone."

"So, where is Ondo then," Mizu asks after catching her breath.

"Inside with Amethyst," Ray Anne says with a grin.

"Good," Mizu says stretching, "then the gang is all here." The three girls then enter the large arcade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well it's about time," an Asian girl with long black hair says as the three enter the room. She wore a light green shirt with a picture of the moon on the back. Her eyes were a deep blue as she stared at Mizu and the others. She wore basic pants and shoes.

"Sorry we all don't get up three hours before dawn to practice martial arts, Ondo." Mizu speaks placing a friendly hand on the Asian's shoulder. Ondo was the humble type. She had one the World Martial Arts Tournament last year, but she never was much for fancy titles.

"We were about to switch your name for Ondo's in the Mecha Melee portion." A confident voice says from behind the group. It belonged to a tan girl with sun lightened brown hair. She wore a red spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of denim bell bottoms. Strapped across her back was an elaborate purple hover board that had the gem wrapped in silver as its deck.

"Amethyst," Mizu says turning to see her friend, "didn't you have a skating thing to do?"

"Ya," the tan girl responds, "I was just getting ready to leave, but I needed to ask you something first."

"What's that," Mizu asks waiting for a response.

"Are we still going to explore the old city after the competitions?" Amethyst asks with a playful smile.

"Of course," Mizu says happily.

"Right then, see you four at the gate." Amethyst says removing her board from her back and then after jumping on it she flies through the open door and down the street.

"You do know our parents will kill us if they find out we are exploring those ruins, right." Ray Anne calmly asks.

"Of course, but it won't be that bad," Mizu says bringing Ondo close, "I actually feel sorry for anything that tries to take both me and Ondo on at the same time."

"Will the participants of the Speed Cycling portion of the tournament please report to the virtual reality chambers?" An announcement blares over the loud speaker of the arcade.

"Guess that's my queue." Eva sighs with a grin. She then walks off toward where the nearest Virtual Reality chamber is.

"Ya, show them who the fastest thing since Sonic is." Ray Anne yells to her friend as the three of them chuckle loudly.

"Come on retro girl." Mizu says placing an arm around Ray Anne's shoulders. "Let's find a screen so that we can watch the fastest thing since Sonic."

"I sometimes don't know how to take comments like that." Ray Anne says as the three walk into the crowd of other contestants.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva climbed onto the seat of the virtual reality simulator and quickly pulled out a pink card, similar in design to a playstation two memory card, and placed it into the consol in front of her. A monitor showing her name and a pink motorcycle that she customized through her multiple trips to the arcade shows in front of her. She closes the screen as the pink bike forms around her so she is sitting on it.

She looks outward as her environment is created to see a ruined city scape. A red light flashes in the air. Then a yellow light as she starts to rev the bike's engine. A blue bike piloted by a boy with short black hair approaches by her side.

"You do know that your little pink girly bike is going to be all covered in dust right," the boy says in a mocking tone.

"You should pay more attention to the signals." Eva says as a flash of green appears in the air and she as well as the other racers fly off the starting line.

Eva soon becomes content as she quickly separates from the rest of the pack. She yawn's a bit in boredom, and turns to look at the scenery. Then she sees her. She watched as a girl with wings played in a ferocious lightning storm. Eva closes her eyes and shakes her head and now the girl was closer and flying alongside the bike. Electrical current seemed to permeate from her body as she stared at Eva with gentle grey eyes. The girl then points forward before disappearing in a flash of light.

Eva corners quickly and narrowly avoids a face plant into a solid rock wall, well as solid as it can get in virtual reality. She quickly continues on with the race and takes first place to score her and her friends nine points in the tournament.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You okay," Ondo asks as Eva gets out of the V.R chamber.

"Ya, I just saw something weird in there," Eva says sitting down and breathing heavily.

"Weird how?" Ondo asks in a concerned voice as the announcement for the next stage of the tournament was to begin.

"I saw a girl playing in the lightning storms of the terrain." Eva explains while high fiving Ray Anne as she enters the chamber.

"Maybe it was added for the race," Mizu says having overheard Eva.

"That's what I thought, but then the girl got close to me and warned me that I was about to crash." Eva says finally standing. "And that's the part that worries me."

Mizu placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Don't worry about it." Eva couldn't help but grinning at her friends childish smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray Anne got her things ready and after placing a sky blue memory card into the consol, she was sitting in the pilot's seat of a bright blue jet plane. On its wing was the pink jewel wrapped in silver. She then waited for the signal to take off and start blowing her competition out of the sky.

Then the signal was shown and a variety of jet planes take to the skies. One is quickly shot down after takeoff and then another to Ray Anne's right. She was a little disappointed that everyone else was getting kills but her, but then she caught movement in the clouds below her.

Ray Anne spins her plane around and hovers there waiting for a clear shot but no enemy plane came out of the cloud cover. Instead a girl flies through the clouds like a dolphin swims through the water. She quickly rubs her eyes and then sees the girl resting peacefully on the nose of her jet. She waves to Ray Anne with a friendly grin on her face. Ray Anne waves back as the girl slowly vanishes. Then her alarm goes off and her jet is shot out of the sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray Anne stumbles out of the chamber to be caught by Mizu and Ondo.

"You okay," Eva asks placing a hand on Ray Anne's shoulder.

"Yes, but…" Ray Anne starts to explain.

"Let me guess," Ondo interrupts, "a girl with wings." Ray Anne nods at this statement. The group sighs as the final parts of the second event finish.

"Girls with wings," Mizu says to herself, "and on two different environments. One in the clouds and one in light… What if?"

"If you are about to say, what if the tales of the guardians are real and that we are the next generation, then you better banish that thought right now." Ondo scolds noticing Mizu's unbridled excitement.

"But this is exactly how the girls in the story…" Mizu tries to explain.

"Nope," Ondo says pressing one of her fingers to Mizu's lips, "banish the thought." Mizu tries to complain but then after the announcement for the final event concludes she mumbles "okay" from behind the finger and walks into the chamber.

"So what do you think those girls are then?" Ray Anne questions while curling her legs up to her chest.

"Just traps they put into the system," Ondo says as the next event is about to begin.

"But that doesn't explain the reason we weren't able to see the girl Ray Anne saw on the view screen." Eva complains.

"There is a logical explanation for everything." Ondo growls while getting ready to watch the game.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ocean Frontier, huh," Mizu says while placing her blue memory card into the machine. Then sapphire plate armor formed around her body that moved and sounded almost machine like. Then Mizu moves the goggles from around her neck to cover her eyes. "Hard for enemies to hide here."

She smiles as enemies form around her, and then a massive expanse of beach forms. The tide was in and the combatants had to fight with water under their feet, but that didn't bother Mizu. This was her favorite environment.

Then with the signal she dashed forward, catching two black armored combatants off guard, and slices through them with her sword. As their silhouettes faded she turned her attention to a red armored combatant. Whoever it was he was crushing the opposition with just his bare hands.

His back turned to her. _Excellent, _she thought running at her final opponent, but as she is about to swing an uppercut into his back. She stops. A girl with wings rises out of the water and shakes herself off. She looks up at the blue mech and smiles before sinking back into the water.

"Wait," Mizu says softly as she vanishes, and doesn't see the blow coming for her mech's gut. She is launched backwards and slides to a stop.

"Maybe you should focus on your enemy," the boy in the red mech says.

"I was distracted," Mizu says raising her sword. The blue jewel imbedded in its tip glows violently. "But that doesn't mean I'm a push over. Guardian Strike Sword full power."

The gem on the tip glows even brighter as she charges at her enemy. He throws a punch that launches the entire fist, but Mizu jumps to the side and with a powerful slash cuts the enemy in two.

"Piece of cake." Mizu says sheathing the weapon as her red armored opponent splits in half and then explodes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well we should be getting first," Mizu says walking out of the chamber. Ondo was staring at her coldly as the other two were cheering that they got first. "I did win didn't I?"

"Yes," Ondo says in a sage like tone, "but you shouldn't have gotten hit back there."

"I was distracted for a second by…" Mizu says calmly.

"You say girl with wings then I'll smack you out of fairy tale land." Ondo says waving her finger in the air.

"Fine, I won't say it then." Mizu says sticking out her tongue at Ondo.

After a heartfelt congratulations from the person holding the tournament, and after the three got their prize money. The four girls leave the arcade and head over to a place near an opening in the colony wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how'd you do," Amethyst screams and waves at the four.

"We got first," Mizu says calmly, "despite some weird occurrences."

"If you mean weird as in, a girl with wings flying behind you to put her hands close to the thrusters of a hover board, then I understand what you mean." Amethyst sighs rubbing a large bruise on her arm.

"Traps in the game, huh," Eva says to Ondo. The Asian girl quickly covered her look of confusion and returned to her collected appearance.

"That isn't exactly what happened to us," Ray Anne says placing a hand on her chin, "but we encountered girls with wings too."

"I'm going to reopen my, we're the next Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions theory." Mizu says with a big grin.

"I thought I told you to banish that thought." Ondo says crossing her arms angrily.

"I did," Mizu says staring at her Asian friend, "but now I'm unbanishing it in light of the fact that you are the only one who hasn't seen any of these mystery girls."

"So," Amethyst interrupts to try to avoid a fight between the two, "are we going or not?"

"We're going," the two would be combatants say walking towards an average sized hole in the wall. They had used this point to enter and exit the colony many times when they went out exploring the old city. Mizu would go first followed by Ray Anne, and then Amethyst, then Ondo would come next, and lastly, Eva would move through the hole.

Once the group was outside the wall they slowly walked toward the old city.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what exactly are we looking for," Ray Anne asks calmly.

"You know anything that just jumps out at you." Mizu says looking trough a dust covered window.

"Most people usually don't want things jumping out at them." Eva says unconsciously turning down a street. She is soon followed by the rest as they follow their friend as if she knew exactly where she was going. Eva then stops abruptly at the remains of a Chinese restaurant in the city called the Silver Dragon.

"Why'd you lead us here?" Amethyst asks.

"Don't know," Eva responds. "I just felt drawn here."

"You know what this means," Mizu says with joy.

"No, but I'm guessing it supports your fairy tale theory." Ondo says placing a hand up to her forehead.

Mizu glares at her friend before continuing, "Well this restaurant is named the Silver Dragon, correct."

"Yes," Ray Anne says looking through the window to see most of the interior is still intact.

"And this city's original name was Heatherfield, correct." Mizu continues.

"Yes," Eva and Amethyst say in unison.

"Oh god here it comes." Ondo says but is unnoticed.

"Well, do you really think it's a coincidence that both this restaurant and this town are written in my book on the adventures of the guardians. And is it a coincidence that at least four of us saw winged girls while we were doing things today, or the fact that we were somehow mysteriously led to this exact restaurant." Mizu states walking up and carefully opening the door to the restaurant.

"You're going where with this?" Eva asks while giving her friend a weird look.

"I'm saying that if we want to find an explanation for these things," Mizu says in a leadership quality tone, "that we might as well start here." The four other girls nod and follow Mizu into the building.

"Crush female now." A brute about the height of six seven asks while placing a large club on his shoulder. He wore a basic medieval tunic and boots.

"No you oaf," a girl about the other girls age says to the behemoth. She wore a black and purple dress and a golden circlet covered her head. Her long blonde hair was tied in a pair of braids that rested on her breasts. She stared at the restaurant through dark grey eyes, and wore makeup that made her appear to be a Goth.

She smiled evilly, "We must be patient and let them find it for us." A small broken piece of a sphere that she wore around her neck shimmered in a bright green color.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Again, what are we looking for," Amethyst asks blowing some dust off of one of the tables.

"This building is kind of drab." Ray Anne says looking through cupboards.

"I think I found something," Eva says as she tries to reach something under an old armoire.

"What," Mizu asks as the others approach to see if they can help.

"I don't know," Eva says as her hand grabs something small and smooth, "all I saw was a flash of pink light." She pulls her hand out and opens up the palm. Inside is what appears to be a large broken piece of a pink gemstone. It shimmers brightly and almost playfully as the five girls stare at it.

"What is it?" Ondo asks as they hear someone, or something, enter the building.

"It is one of the Five Pieces of the Heart of Candracar." A girl wearing a black robe like dress says walking up behind them. "Give it to me and I'll spare your pathetic lives."

"There's no way in hell you're getting it if it's the Heart of Candracar." Mizu screams picking up a broken plank of wood and holding it like a sword.

"Mizu this is not the time to play fairy tale," Ondo says walking in front of her friend, "why would you want it. Does it belong to you?"

"If I said yes would you give it to me?" The girl asks maniacally.

"Not after a question like that." Ondo responds entering a fighter's stance of her own. She hears a whispered "thank you" from Mizu as the group readies for the encounter.

"I was hoping you would put up a fight." The girl says with an evil grin. She then snaps her fingers and the brute she was with comes barreling through the wall behind the girls brandishing a massive club.

"Run." Mizu screams throwing her plank trough a window. The four quickly jump through as the brute swings and misses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five girls make a run for the wall and after looking back notice that they aren't being followed. They then stop just outside of where they left the colony and catch their breath before returning to inside the colony.

"What now?" Eva asks holding the pink shard.

"We should go home and get some sleep," Ondo says noticing the sun starting to set.

"Then tomorrow we'll all meet at my house," Mizu says walking up and gazing at the gem. "From there we'll take the thing to a friend of mine. I've brought him a lot of artifacts, and he'll definitely enjoy this."

"You should hold onto it Mizu," Eva says placing the gem in the brown haired girls hand. "That way we know it'll be safe until tomorrow."

"Okay," Mizu says as the five begin to go their separate ways, "see you guys tomorrow then." Her friends wave to her as she begins to head home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Mizu gets up early and while waiting for her friends to show up she reads the ending chapters of her book to see if they explained anything. She sighed in anguish noticing for the first time that three chapters appeared to have been ripped out of her most precious book.

"Great," Mizu sighs as she puts the book in her backpack. She then hears the doorbell ring and grabs the shimmering pink shard. She pockets it before running down to great her friends at the door. She then waves goodbye to her mom and brother and leaves with her friends.

"So, who is this friend of yours," Eva asks as Mizu throws her back the gem shard.

"He's a scientist named Dr. Naginata." Mizu says. "He's got a massive research facility though I've only seen part of it."

"And you trust this guy." Ondo asks walking farther away from the group.

"Of course," Mizu says as they turn to corner and approach a massive building. They enter it to see a pretty average looking mech parts shop, but the rest of the building seemed to be cut off from the front. "Hello, Dr. Naginata."

"Yes," a man with wild black hair says walking out from behind a pile of parts. He wore a black shirt with and denim blue jeans with a white lab coat over them. He wore a pair of glasses. "Ah, Mizu, what have you brought for me today."

"We brought you a stone that has some strange properties," Eva says holding out the glowing pink shard. "We were hoping to find out some things about it."

"Not to mention we were attacked for it," Amethyst continues.

"And I have reason to believe that it may be a piece of the Heart of Candracar." Mizu says rubbing the back of her head. Dr. Naginata's eyes widen at this statement. He then reaches and picks up the shard. It hisses and brightly shines until he returns it to Eva's hand. Come to think of it, the whole night Mizu had it, it did the same thing.

"Tell me," Dr. Naginata motions for the girls to follow him as he approaches a bookshelf next to a door marked do not enter, "have you girls been experiencing anything strange lately?"

"Like," all five girls ask.

"Like girls with wings entering your sight but then mysteriously vanishing." Dr. Naginata says. The girls pause for a second before responding.

"Playing in a Lightning storm while I rode on my virtual bike," Eva says first.

"Swimming through the clouds while I was flying my virtual jet," Ray Anne says next.

"Diluting in water while I was mech fighting." Mizu says calmly.

"Trying to pet the exhaust from my hover board," Amethyst says looking at the ground.

"Walking through a brick wall on my way home," Ondo says shyly as if trying to make herself believe it.

"Then it is indeed the Heart of Candracar," Dr. Naginata says removing a book that looks exactly like Mizu's.

"My book," Mizu says, "but I already looked through it."

"Let me guess," Dr. Naginata says, "the last three chapters are missing."

"Yes," Mizu says in a sad tone.

"Same with this copy," Dr. Naginata says, "except mine still has its last page, but all that tells is that the heart in its divided state cannot transform a set of guardians. It doesn't even say how the heart was divided"

"How many copies are there," Ondo asks.

"Six," Dr. Naginata says pushing his glasses up his nose, "one for each of the guardian's families and one for the royal library of Meridian."

"How do you know all this," Eva asks looking at him.

"I actually have something to show you girls." He rises from his chair and walks to the door marked do not enter. He opens it and motions for the girls to follow, and follow they do. They want to learn more about what is going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," Ray Anne says with excitement as she walks around the room. There are a variety of terminals and monitors to view. "It looks just like a Power Ranger's command center."

"It basically is," Dr. Naginata says with a chuckle as the girl runs everywhere to investigate her surroundings, "but I am surprised that none of you are fazed by any of this."

"Trust me," Ondo says, "after being around Mizu and Ms. Retro. You get used to it."

"I see well I guess I should begin explaining then," the girls nod at Dr. N's statement. He sighs thinking about where to begin. "About a year ago, I was exploring an ancient ruin in the mountains near old Heatherfield. There I encountered a monster that I dubbed as a Shadow Beast. I was barely able to escape. The creature was powerful and put off a strange form of energy. One month later, I found a copy of Mizu's book and read it. That's when I realized that if someone were to be able to control the Shadow Beasts, what would stop them from attacking the re-colonization process and taking the planet for themselves. So, using the book as a guide I began to make equipment to help me find the pieces of the Heart of Candracar. I even made a way to create my own guardians."

Dr. N presses a button on the consol closest to him and the floor in the room opens. Out pops a table that has five elaborate wrist bands on top. In the middle of each band is a black orb.

"Wow, they look like ranger morphers." Ray Anne says in excitement and begins to float off of the ground.

"Yes, that was their intention," Dr. N continues as her and the other girls approach the table. Eva and Mizu then quickly help the overly happy Ray Anne back to the ground. "But I could never find a power source to effectively utilize them, but if what is said about the heart is true." He presses a button on the table and out rises a stand for a round jewel.

"Then just a small fraction of it could be all the power you need," Amethyst speaks up finally. She had heard Mizu talk so much about the stories of the guardians, which she knew exactly what the heart could do.

"Yes," Dr. N says, "but the only way to find out is to actually try." Eva gulps at the statement, but then quickly places the large shard onto the stand. Dr. N presses a multitude of buttons before returning to Alex. "Now the key words."

"What?" Eva questions.

"Say 'Guardian's Unite'," Mizu assures Eva.

"Guardians Unite," Eva says. The gem reacts quickly emitting a bright flash of pink light. The orbs on the wrist bands light up quickly each in a different color. The colors of the orbs match the colors of the orbs on the cover of the book. The pink light then fades and the shard rests, but the orbs remain brightly lit.

"It worked," Dr. N says with joy, "they haven't stopped glowing. Usually, the orbs stopped glowing when I used any other kind of power source. This is amazing." His joy is cut short as the sounds of alarms fill the room.

"What's going on?" Ondo asks as the doctor runs to a large consol with a monitor.

"What I feared," Dr. N says, "a small group of Shadow Beasts are attacking the colony."

"Sounds like we need the guardians," Mizu says instinctively grabbing the wrist guard with the blue orb and quickly putting it on.

"As in time to give these things a field test," Amethyst says grabbing the wrist guard with the red orb and putting it on.

"I'm so in," Ray Anne says grabbing the one with the white orb.

"Might as well," Eva grabs the one with the pink orb, "after all can't let you guys have all the fun."

"Oh, what the hell," Ondo says grabbing the one with the green orb. "You four need someone to look out for you."

"To use the morphers just run your hand over the orb after saying 'Guardians Unite'," Dr. N says while watching as a group of colony patrol cars stop near the group of Shadow Beasts. "You'll need to hurry though."

"After you leader," Amethyst says to Mizu as her orb appears to have a small flame inside.

"But the Keeper of the Heart is supposed to be leader, not the Water Guardian?" Mizu says in compliant.

"But you know more about what each of us can do than any of us." Ondo says placing a comforting hand on Mizu's shoulder. "And that makes you more than qualified." The other four nod at this comment.

"Alright then," Mizu says with a huge smile, "Guardians ready?" She turns and places the arm with the wrist band attached close to her right shoulder so that it crosses her chest diagonally.

"Ready," the other four girls say mimicking their leader's positioning.

"Guardians Unite," four of them say in unison as Ray Anne says "Magical Source; Mystic Force" while rolling their hands across their respective gems.

In a flash of multi-colored light the five girls were instantly transformed into armored fairies. The girls looked themselves over. They had grown in more ways than one and the armor was quiet form fitting. Each one of them had a sleeveless armored tank top that left room for two light green and turquoise wings to sprout from their backs, and each of them had a visor that covered their eyes. They wore normal miniskirts on their lower bodies and a pair of metal boots started at the knee and covered their lower leg. Their forearms were the only part of the arm that was covered and they were covered in form fitting gauntlets.

"A girl could get used to this," Amethyst says as the five look over their new more womanly physique. Amethyst's armor was different than the others in that the trim that lined the actual armor parts was a red color. A small orange triangle was placed on the left shoulder part of her vest just below the collarbone.

"Wow, I'm actually like a Power Ranger," Ray Anne says quickly taking to her wings. The trim of her armor was white and a white C shaped icon was emblazed below her left collarbone.

"Well," Ondo says, "not very modest is it." Her armor had green trim and a green circle with a dot in the middle below her left collarbone.

"I like it," Eva says. She has also taken flight and was enjoying herself. Her armor had pink trim and there are two pink lines, one above the other, under her left collarbone.

"Guardians focus," Mizu commands floating in the air. Her armor had a blue trim and a C with an elongated bottom was below her collarbone. That was when she noticed the design on the backs of the vests was that of a pink orb wrapped in a silver casing. The emblem on their backs was the picture of a whole Heart of Candracar. Though in each of the back emblems was the shape that was below their left collarbone.

The guardians turned their attention to their appointed leader.

"We've got work to do team," Mizu says in an authoritative tone, "so let's get to it."

"Wait," Ray Anne says, "we can't go out their using our real names. We have secret identities now."

"How about this," Ondo says, "We'll call ourselves by our elemental styles." Everyone looks at Ondo funny. She sighs, "We'll call us by our elements basically. Katon for fire, Suiton for water, Fuuton for air, Raiton for thunder, and Doton for earth."

"That works," Mizu says calmly. "Now can we get going?" The four girls nod to their leader as the roof opens up for them.

"I'm transferring the location of the Shadow Beasts to you," Dr. N says, "I'll also be able to communicate with you through your visors. Good luck guardians."

"Thanks Dr. N," Mizu says as the five fly through the hole in the roof and head to their intended destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is too easy," the girl in the black cloak says as a group of ten mantis shaped shadows slice through the police cars as the officers desperately try to force the monsters back.

"Not so fast evil doer." A voice shoots out over the area. The five guardians then land in-between the mantises and the officers.

"Impossible," the girl screams, "you should not be able to transform."

"Who are they?" One of the officers whispers.

"As swift and gentle as the wind," Ray Anne says first striking a pose, "Guardian of Air."

"As strong as stone," Ondo says reluctantly taking a pose of her own, "Guardian of Earth."

"As fierce as the wildest flames," Amethyst is next to pose, "Guardian of Fire."

"As fast as lightning," Eva says taking her pose, "Quintessence Guardian."

"As powerful as the ocean," Mizu says finishing the group's pose, "Guardian of Water."

"We are the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions," the group says in unison while leaving their individual poses, "Defenders of Light." The group raises their wrist guards up as they flash brilliantly.

"Destroy them," the woman growls as she disappears inside a blue tear in space. The mantises then surround the guardians and attack.

"Each one of us gets two," Amethyst says as the five of them enter a defensive stance.

"It almost seems unfair," Ondo mentions running at one and side kicking its head. The beast then disperses as she flies into the air to avoid one trying to cleave her in two. Ondo then claps her hands together and two pieces of road lift up, and smash the bug between the two pieces.

Ray Anne delicately and somewhat effortlessly avoids the assaults from the two that try to cut her to ribbons. She then does a back flip and while doing a handstand spins. The mantises are hit by the powerful wind like and vaporize instantly.

Amethyst on the other hand is barely avoiding her opponent's attacks. She is then sent to the ground by a back hand, and soon the panic stricken girl throws up her hand to try to catch the next attack, but instead a small fireball fires from her hand and crashes through the mantises causing them to vaporize.

"I restate my previous enthusiasm," she says standing, "a girl could get used to this."

Eva was quickly overwhelmed. She was a racer not a fighter. So how was she expected to take on two of these Shadow Mantises? Thankfully she had somewhat good reflexes from getting in the crossfire's of many Mizu vs. Ondo fights. She bent backwards under one of the lethal scythes, and stopped abruptly as another attempted to hit her while coming down. She growls at her situation as electricity wraps her hand. She stands strait up and slams one of the electric fists into the mantis on her right. It vaporizes as the second mantis charges her from behind. She spins on one foot while opening her palm to reveal an orb of lightning. Then, using her rotation speed, she throws the ball at her opponent instantly decimating it.

Mizu was quick to dispatch the first one that came charging at her by slamming a foot in its way. The second though was proving to be a problem, but she was quickly adapting to the creature that would attack, miss, and then hop away before retaliation could occur, but it soon made a mistake. The mantis took to the air as it attempted to slice at Mizu from above, but Mizu too took to the air and met it with a powerful blow to the gut. Then a powerful stream of water pierced its chest.

"Meridian's Dark Queen will have this world." It hisses quickly before vaporizing. She floated there confused at the statement as the other four guardians joined her in the air.

"You okay," Ondo asks placing a hand on Mizu's shoulder.

"Yes," Mizu responds, "how about you guys?"

"We're fine." Eva responds with a grin.

"Okay," Mizu says as the officers look up at them from below, "let's get back to base then." The five then fly off back toward Dr. N's Lab.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dark Queen of Meridian," Dr. N says after Mizu and the others returned and told them about their first successful battle. The girls had returned to normal once they landed inside the lab.

"That is what the monster said." Mizu sighs. She knew the story well enough to know that the words just didn't seem like they could be real.

"That's impossible." Dr. N says in disbelief.

"So is sprouting wings and flying," Ondo says crossing her arms impatiently.

"Good point." Dr. N chuckles, "though the armor was designed to not support the addition of wings, and instead use jet packs to provide flight."

"Could whatever caused the heart to divide effect this Meridian place, too?" Eva asks staring at the pink shard as it rest in its stand.

"It is a possibility." Dr. N says calmly. "But it will have to wait for another time. You girls should head home, and take your morphers with you. You never know when a Shadow Beast attack might occur, and be careful with your morphers. Now that they are active, anyone can use them."

"Kay." The four girls say walking out of the command center, and once they were outside they separated and went to their homes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in another dimension, a teenage boy with short messy blonde hair is running. He wore a white shirt, and light brown pants that were covered in mud. Over this attire he wore a brown jacket with tan trim. Behind him is an army of at least one hundred Shadow Mantises and behind them was his sister's dark palace. He quickly pulled out a gold diamond shaped talisman and slashed it across the air. A blue tear opened and he jumped through just before any of the shadowy insects could get him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, that was Chapter One. The girls are guardians/rangers, and I like how the fusion of the two worked out. I just kind of regret I wasn't able to add some other ranger elements to the chapter, but hey you win some you lose some. Now, I know some of you are probably wondering what their anagram is. Well, I'll give you a hint. Put their names in this order: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Quintessence.

Technology Notes: Guardian Morpher.

This wrist mounted device allows the new guardians to use the power of just the Quintessence Shard of the Heart of Candracar to become Guardians, since the Heart's separated state would probably result in a flawed transformation that could possibly kill the guardians if they tried a normal transformation. They morph by saying Guardian's Unite and rolling their hand over the jewel that represents their individual Auramere, with the exception of Ray Anne who uses the phrase "Magical Source; Mystic Force" to transform, as this is her favorite season of Power Rangers and the one most closely related to W.I.T.C.H.

The morpher gives the Guardians an armored ranger-like form complimentarily built around the Guardian's wings, though the armor was designed to utilize a jet pack in place of them, and their more adult physique. Since the morphers only use one fifth of the Heart's power the Guardian's transformations are incomplete forms of their true guardian powers and lack the Guardian heightened strength and stamina, hence the reason to include armor for the chest and body to supplement this loss. Lastly, the morphers allow each Guardian to transform individually, without any input from the Keeper of the Heart; this is also a flaw in the design in which if the morpher was stolen the thief would have full access to that Guardian's power.

So, this is the end of the first Chapter and notes. So don't be shy and get to reviewing, tell me what you liked and what you hated as it helps improve the story, and I hope that you look forward to chapter two.


	2. Fairy Tale Reality Part 2

**As always I thank those who reviewed the previous chapter at the start of the new chapter so here comes the thank you to both donki-shouben and Sokai for the reviews. I'd also like to thank Sokai for adding this story to a C2 community as it is the first one of my stories to be in a C2. I was also surprised after looking for many hours that this is actually the first and currently only attempt at a Power Ranger/W.I.T.C.H Crossover, though I may be wrong. **

**Well that's it for that. Everyone enjoy chapter two and as always Review to your heart's content.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

New Guardians: Ranger Style

Chapter Two: Fairy Tale Reality Part 2: Bloodlines

_He had gotten away from those monsters_, he thought as he ran through the cracked asphalt streets of Old Heatherfield, but somehow it seemed too easy. He was waiting for his chance to escape the palace with the two mystic charms in his hands.

The opportunity finally arose when his sister, Psychomi, returned anger stricken from her attempt to claim a second piece of the Heart of Candracar, but that was not what made it an opportune moment. No, it was the reason his evil fraternal twin was angry. She was angry because the Guardians had beaten her to it, and somehow transformed.

Upon hearing the words that the Guardians were able to transform once again, he made his escape. His sister at first was unconcerned. Nothing could hope to threaten her. After all, she had two hearts on her side. Just as he made it around the palace walls, was most likely when she realized that he had taken part of one of those hearts as well as the Seal of Phobos, a powerful relic from the days of his Great Great Great Grandmother Elyon.

And so the chase had begun, but he outran them. He had to, or they would have cut him to ribbons. Once he was far enough away he used the Seal, fabled to open anything, to open a fold to the headquarters of the guardians.

The restaurant wasn't what he expected. It looked old and run down. It looked as though it was abandoned ages ago. He was sure he had gotten the location right. The book in the royal library said that it was a restaurant called the Silver Dragon.

Sure enough he was in that restaurant, but where were the Guardians. He looked out the window to see a massive city shimmering in the sun. _Maybe there, _he thought, and then began his run toward New Heatherfield.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just don't get why we have to meet at their house." Amethyst complains as Mizu, Ondo, and her walk down a street in the direction of Eva, and Ray Anne's house.

"Because Dr. N is busy right now and we can't meet there," Mizu sighs as her blue eyes look up to the sky. It would be so much easier to fly to the Eva and Ray Anne's lavish estate, but then she would get the whole 'Rangers do not use their powers for personal gain' lecture that they got from Ray Anne on the way to their first battle. In fact, it still annoyed Mizu that Ray Anne kept calling them Rangers. They were Guardians damn it, and it's time Ray Anne accepted it and moved on.

"They also weren't very specific as to why they need us to report to their mansion," Ondo says with a sigh. She hated the fact that the two of them had such wealthy parents, but not because she was jealous. No, it was because she knew that those two would never learn the value of hard work. They would never know the value of a job well done.

"Let's just get there," Mizu yawns, "and see what's up." That's when the boy crossed their path. Well, more like tripped onto the ground in front of him. He was panting heavily as he shakily rose. His short blonde hair gleamed brightly in the light of the day, but in a relaxing sort of way. He was wearing a long brown coat and tan mud covered pants. He had on a white dirt covered shirt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three girls rush to see if the boy is alright. As they near him the boy pushes away, and then looks behind them. He noticed the Asian girl glance behind her quickly at this motion, as if to check for something that she should not know was there. The tan one and the brown haired one were trying desperately to pull him to his feet. He struggled to at first, but slowly felt comfort in their assistance and let them help him up.

"Guy's," the Asian one says as she appears to take a fighter's stance. "We seem to have a problem here."

Unfortunately, she was right. A fair sized group of about sixteen to seventeen Shadow Mantises began to peal themselves from the ground. The tan girl and the Asian look at their brown haired friend as if asking for support. The mantises charge ready to rip the four to ribbons.

"We have no choice," the brown haired girl says calmly, "Guardians Ready." She raises an elaborate wrist guard across her chest.

"Ready," the other two say while mimicking the brown haired one.

"Guardian's Unite," all three of them say and in a flash they are fully morphed guardians. Though the boy could distinctively see the three girls had seemed to merge with three elementals that were shaped like girls before the silver and color trimmed armor wrapped their bodies.

"The Guardians," the man whispered under his breath, "but why are there only three?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ondo and Mizu started their most recent encounter with the Shadow Beasts by charging full force at the group. The mantises slashed and hacked at the armored fairies but to no avail as their numbers quickly began to drop from the fighting, and soon what remains of the shadow like creatures disappear back into the ground.

"Well," Amethyst says landings near the boy, "that was a little easy."

"Yes, but it might be because they now know that we can be a threat." Ondo says as Mizu and her land near the boy.

"Guardians," the boy says while entering a polite bow, "I have been searching for you for awhile now, and it is an honor to meet you."

"So," Mizu says walking up to the boy and pulling him out of his bow, "why where those things chasing you?"

"Because I was able to escape from my sister's palace," the boy says trying to bow again, but Mizu holds him up. "I got away with both the Seal of Phobos and the Half of the Heart of Meridian."

"Then I'm guessing your from Meridian then," Mizu asks. The boy just nods at this statement. "Well, that makes it a lot easier. Guardians power down."

In a flash of blue, green, and red the girls return to their non-guardian forms.

"Well, I've got a question," Ondo says looking at the boy, "who are you?"

"I am Jabari, and the current Prince of Meridian." He says with a polite bow.

"Prince," Mizu says taking a fighters stance. She had read enough about a certain prince that she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Please, though I do share some physical, and magical traits of my ancestral uncle," the boy says putting his arms up in surrender, "I am nothing like him."

"I believe you," Amethyst says placing a hand on Jabari's shoulder. "My name is Amethyst."

"I'm Ondo, and Miss doesn't trust Meridian princes is Mizu," Ondo says placing her own hand on Mizu's shoulder as she starts to pout.

"Well," Mizu finally sighs, "let's get someplace that is a little more protected." The girls nod as they lead Jabari toward Eva and Ray Anne's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about twenty minutes the group of four makes it to the front gate of a large mansion.

"This is a house," Jabari asks, "it looks more like a palace itself?"

"They wish," Mizu says walking over to a faux stone pillar and pressing a red button.

"Who is it?" Ray Anne's voice happily rings over the intercom devise.

"Us now open up," Mizu says crossing her arms.

"Not until you say the password," Ray Anne says with a chuckle.

"The password is," Ondo says looking into the camera lens, "don't make me morph and bust down this gate to kick your air born butt."

"A ranger should never use their powers to escalate a fight." Ray Anne scolds. Amethyst places her index finger to her chin and begins to ponder the question.

"Zordon," she says quickly as Mizu holds Ondo back from using her morpher.

"Now, that's using your head," Ray Anne says as the gates open.

"If you thought the exterior was extravagant," Mizu says to Jabari as the four approach the large oak doors of the mansion, "wait till you see the inside."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you ladies care for anything to snack on," asks an elderly man in a suit the doors open. He was Eva and Ray Anne's butler Rodimus and is the one who had taken care of them since the two girl's parents died when the girls were still infants. He was tall and didn't quiet look his age, but then again most cyborgs don't. He claims he lost his right arm, which is now a robotic one, in the war but he was never truly specific as to which war.

"Actually, we're fine Rody," Mizu says as the four of them walk past the man. The girls called him Rody because that's what they called him as kids when they couldn't pronounce Rodimus. "We just need to know where to find Eva and Ray Anne."

"They are in the entertainment room Lady Irma," Rody says closing the doors while Mizu cringes at the use of her real name, but then again that was his way for getting her back whenever she called him Rody.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group then makes their way through the large mansion until they reach a school gym sized entertainment room. On the wall opposite the door is a wall sized flat screen TV with an episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force playing on the screen.

Ray Anne is standing in front of the T.V cheering on the rangers as they battle an enemy known as Imperious, while Eva is sitting on a massive half circle of a couch playing on her guitar while drowning out her sister's show with her headphones.

"So did you invite us here to watch retro TV, or is there another reason." Ondo says as loudly as possible to snap at least one of the two girls out of their daze.

Ray Anne disappointedly turns off her show and turns to face the other girls, "who's he?" She asks seeing Jabari stare in wonder at the room.

"This is Jabari," Amethyst says calmly, "he's the Prince of Meridian. We saved him from some shadow beasts on our way here."

"Is he okay?" Eva says placing her guitar in its stand and dropping her headphones around her neck.

"Ya, he's fine," Mizu says as he walks over to Ray Anne's display case and examines her Power Ranger Megazord collection, "so why did you guys call us here?"

"Well," Ray Anne says pulling a crumpled up piece of paper out of her pocket, "I've written down some things that we should ask Dr. N to make us next time we're at the Command Center." The girl hands Mizu the open piece of paper. The note reads:

_Things we need:_

_Zords__ have got to have Zords._

_Mizu is going to need a Battleizer._

_Battle cycles, no wait we can fly, ignore number three._

"Ray Anne," Mizu says as her eyebrow twitches in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you we are Guardians, Guar…Di…Ans, not freaking Power Rangers?" The leader finally lets off at her friend while shredding the paper and throwing it onto the ground.

"Mizu that was uncalled for," Ondo says to the angry brown haired girl. Ray Anne just drops to her knees and starts to pick up the pieces of paper while silently singing the Power Rangers Dino Thunder theme song; tears streaming down her face.

"Ray Anne…" Mizu begins to apologize but she knows the girl isn't listening. "We need to get some things to Dr. N." The group nods as Mizu, Ondo, and Amethyst leave the room to head to the Command Center.

"Jabari right," Eva says as she helps her crying sister off the ground.

"Yes," the boy says before he too could leave.

"Could you hand me the one marked thirty nine, please?" Eva asks embracing her sister.

"Is it the one with a faded M on its chest and a yellow backpack like thing?" Jabari questions before grabbing what appeared to be the most handled of the robot like action figures.

"Ya," Eva comments petting the red headed girl to get her to stop crying. Jabari carefully removes the toy and hands it to Eva. "Thanks."

"You're Welcome," Jabari says calmly before hurrying to catch up with the other Guardians.

"Hey there little ranger," Eva says into her sisters ear in a maternal tone, "you don't want to cry in front of your Megazord, do you?" She gently shakes the Titan Megazord in front of Ray Anne. The crying red haired girl grabs the toy while whipping the tears from her eyes with her other hand. "You ready to go now?"

"Ya," Ray Anne quietly says as she grabs her big sisters hand. The two then leave the room to catch up with their friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Meridian, Psychomi discusses the escape of her brother.

"How was he able to escape?" Psychomi angrily asks a teenage girl with long black hair and deep blue eyes and the hulking mass of muscle that she used to attack the Guardians on Earth.

"I do not know my queen," the woman says with a slight snake-like hiss. "We were too busy hearing your concern over these new Guardians."

"Maybe it rock girl's fault," the hulking mass says angrily, "she not do much round here anyway."

"Brutus," Psychomi angrily growls at the mass of muscle, "you dare implicate Cornelia as the one to blame." Almost as if responding to its name a dirt clod rises from the ground as the green gem shard on Psychomi's neck shimmers vibrantly. The clod then takes the shape of a woman with long golden vine-like hair.

"Yes," Brutus slams his club into his hand. Suddenly the ground beneath his feet turns to quick sand and wraps around the hulk.

"Cornelia is my personal vanguard and only acts if I command her to do so," Psychomi angrily growls, "so are you saying that I am at fault for this?"

"No, my queen," Brutus squeaks out as he is slowly crushed. Then with the wave of Psychomi's hand the thug is released and the elemental returns into the floor.

"Allow me to redeem ourselves your majesty." The woman hisses.

"Yes," Psychomi says opening a fold behind the two, "your talents will definitely prove useful, Cassandra."

"Thank you my queen," Cassandra says before disappearing into the fold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you are saying that this lad is a Meridianite," Dr. N says as he looks over Jabari after he and the five Guardians entered the Command Center. "He looks an awful lot like the descriptions of Phobos."

"As I told the Guardians," Jabari explains once again, "I do share some of the physical qualities and most of the magical qualities with my ancestral uncle, but I am nothing like that monster."

"He did bring us the Seal of Phobos and Half of the Heart of Meridian apparently." Mizu says leaning against a random consol her arms crossed. Eva is busy comforting a still slightly crying Ray Anne as Ondo and Amethyst remain quiet.

"The Seal of Phobos and a Half of a Heart," Dr. N places a fist to his chin and begins to think. "I believe I may be able to give your Guardian Morphers an upgrade using the Seal."

"Why not just use the power of a second heart?" Amethyst asks while Ondo continues to be lost in contemplation.

"I don't want to risk an overload or losing the power of either heart, so it'll be safer to experiment with the Seal." Dr. N answers the question quickly. "So who wants to go first?"

"Actually, Dr. N," Ray Anne speaks up. She is still holding her Titan Megazord very tightly. "I was kinda hopping I could go home."

"Okay, Ray Anne, that sounds good," Dr. N says calmly seeing the girl's distress.

"Do you want me to walk you home little ranger?" Eva asks maternally to her sister. Ray Anne just goes ahead and nods.

"Unfortunately, we need you here Eva?" Dr. N says pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Why," Eva asks squeezing her sister's hand.

"You're the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar," Mizu speaks, "we need you here to help make the heart act a little more naturally."

"But…" Eva is about to complain before Jabari interrupts.

"I can take her home," he calmly says walking up to the two, "if that's okay?" He reached out his hand to Ray Anne, who shyly took it while blushing. Jabari waves to the rest of the group as the two leave the Command Center.

"I'll go first then," Eva says walking to where Dr. N, "because Ray Anne is still recovering from that flash flood." She glares angrily at Mizu with this statement.

"While she's doing that," Ondo sighs walking up to Mizu. "Me and you are gonna talk?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So which element are you?" Jabari asks in hopes to start a conversation with the girl.

"Air," she shyly says her cheeks still red as Jabari holds her hand.

"So can you tell me about that toy your holding?" He asks as his face opens up into a gentle smile.

"Of course," Ray Anne says very enthusiastically, "this is the Deluxe Titan Megazord action figure. It is from the fourteenth season of Power Rangers, called Power Rangers Mystic Force, and is their primary Megazord. It is also my favorite out of all the Megazords because it comes from my favorite season of Power Rangers. "

"You seem to open up a lot more when you talk about these Power Rangers," Jabari says, "are they like the Guardians."

"Well," Ray Anne blushes more, "I'm not really sure. I don't know a lot about the Guardians."

"I do," a voice says from in front of them. They look up to see a woman with long black hair walk out of the shadows.

"Cassandra," Jabari says as the woman chuckles evilly.

"Jabari, why'd you run away from home," Cassandra says as a purple light wraps her body. Soon a long black and green centipede-like body grows from her lower torso as black armor similar to that of a breastplate emerges on her torso until hitting her breasts. A pair of extra arms extends from her body as a red colored strip appears around her eyes. "Your sister is so very worried."

"Okay lady," Ray Anne says raising her morpher across her chest. "I don't know who or what you are, but I'm taking you down. Magical Source…" She is unable to finish the activation of her morphing sequence as Cassandra's centipede body flings the Air Guardian into a nearby wall, effectively knocking her out.

"I captured both you and one of the new Guardians," Cassandra hisses at Jabari as she lifts him and Ray Anne up with her powerful arms, "won't Lady Psychomi be pleased." A fold then opens up behind the half woman half centipede and she goes into it before it closes. On the ground is a broken Deluxe Titan Megazord action figure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not apologizing," Mizu scoffs at Ondo's suggestion.

"Look," Ondo says calmly, "I'm the one who's known you the longest water girl, and have probably heard you recite parts of that book enough to know a few things."

"Like what?" Mizu says. Her eyes were showing signs of remorse.

"Like that the Guardians need friendship and teamwork to win," Ondo says kinda sage-like, "come to think of it we aren't that different from those old shows in that sense."

Mizu remains quiet for a moment before standing and walking out of the room.

"I'll just go with her then." Amethyst says hurrying after the girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the road they would have taken, right?" Mizu sighs as the two of them walk down a darkened street.

"Yes, because Jabari only knows one path in between the Command Center and Ray Anne's house." Amethyst says moments before tripping over a toy lying in the middle. She sits up rubbing her arm before examining the toy. "This is."

"Ray Anne's Titan Megazord toy," Mizu says her expression showing one of fright. She looked around for any signs of a struggle or a Shadow Beast. "No way would she just drop this."

"Then we should get back to the Command Center." Amethyst says standing. Mizu nods and the two quickly return to Dr. N's lab.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you done yet, Doc?" Eva asks impatiently. She wanted to make sure her sister got home okay.

"Just about," Dr. N says as Mizu and Amethyst bust through the door in a panic.

"What, did you chicken out?" Ondo angrily says glaring at Mizu as the water maiden catches her breath.

"No," Mizu says back quickly, "but I think Ray Anne and JB are in trouble."

"Why," Eva asks, "and who is JB?"

"JB is short for Jabari's name," Mizu say holding up the Megazord toy, "and we found this on the ground with no Ray Anne attached to it."

"And we know from experience that she would never let one of her Megazord toys hit the ground," Amethyst says remembering the first time she was at the sisters' house. She was helping Ray Anne dust off the collection and accidentally knocked one of the older ones over. Ray Anne dived off the footstool she was using just to stop it from hitting the already clean carpet, and as a result broke her hand.

"Especially that one," Eva says with a worrisome tone, "Doc do you have any way of finding where she is?"

"Yes," Dr. N says having already moved away from Eva's morpher to the main Command Consol, "there are tracking devices in each of the morphers. If she is anywhere on Earth we'll find her." The screen comes up with no results.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eva angrily asks. The lights in the room violently flicker.

"Eva calm down," Mizu says placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you tell me to calm down," Eva turns her rage to the Guardian leader, "it's your fault in the first place." The lights flicker and shine even more.

"Eva stop," Ondo finally screams, "you're going to blow a fuse, and then how will we find Ray Anne."

"I already know where she is," Amethyst says calmly.

"And how do you know that Miss Smarts," Eva asks starting to calm down. She turned to see Amethyst holding the book with the five orbs on the cover and was turning the pages.

"Because of two reasons," Amethyst explains, "one both Ray Anne and JB were MIA. Second, Dr. N said if they were anywhere on Earth that the tracking system could find them, so my conclusion is…"

"Meridian." Mizu finishes. Amethyst nods to their leaders answer.

"And how are we supposed to get to Meridian?" Ondo asks a little annoyed at the situation.

"That's where the upgrades I did to Eva's morpher come in," Dr. N says as he hands Eva back the Quintessence Morpher.

"What kind of upgrades," Eva asks calmly.

"When morphed," Dr. N explains, "you will be able to utilize a blade specifically designed to open folds in space. I call this blade the Phobos Claw, since I used the Seal of Phobos in order to make it."

"So are you going give each of us this device?" Mizu asks calmly even though she is disgusted by the name.

"Unfortunately, there was only enough energy in the Seal for one," Dr. N sighs.

"It doesn't matter," Eva says, "we have to save Ray Anne and JB."

"Right," Mizu says stretching, "Guardians ready?"

"Ready." The other three say.

"Guardians Unite," all four of them say in unison as they morph into Guardian form.

"Phobos Claw activate," Eva says instinctively as a small bright gold energy blade extends from her morpher. She then slashes the air and a large blue fold appears.

"Once you get within range," Dr. N tells the four, "your visors will pick up on the Air Morphers tracking beacon."

"Got it," Mizu says as the Guardians head for their first trip to Meridian.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four winged girls come out of the fold just outside of the walls of a massive castle that appeared to have been built on top of a large mound of very loose dirt. Thorny golden vines wrap up the obsidian walls and pillars to make the castle look less and yet more menacing. In the sky there was a massive storm with a green light glowing just above the castle.

"I've got a lock on Ray Anne's morpher." Ondo says as she flies to an exposed balcony.

"Looks like she's inside the castle," Amethyst gulps as the other three approach Ondo's position. She just couldn't shake the feeling that the four of them were being watched and that the one doing the watching was somehow the castle itself.

"Alright we'll have to move…" Mizu starts to tell the others her plan but Eva flies in quickly into the open balcony and begins to head in the direction of her sister's tracking device. "Follow the leader then.

The inside of the castle wasn't all that different from the outside as in the large thick black walls covered in thorny gold vines. The strange thing however was that the floors of the castle were all made out of loose dirt.

The girls then enter a large room with hundreds of cages dangling from the ceiling. An in the ground were large stone holes built into the earth with bars on top. Eva points to one hole and the four of them land by it.

"Ray Anne," Eva asks into the blackness, "are you down there?"

"Yes she is," JB's voice echoes up, "but she hasn't woken up from our encounter with Cassandra on Earth."

"Cassandra," Mizu questions, "who's that?"

"She is the daughter of Cedric and Miranda," JB says. "She is a vile and wicked creature."

"Well we'll worry about her after we get you guys out of this hole." Ondo says grabbing onto the grating. Then channeling her powers over earth into the sides of the hole she causes them to expand and remove themselves from the metal. Then with the others' help they move the grating out from over the hole.

"Thanks for the help," JB says as Amethyst places him softly on the ground. Eva then lifted her sister up out of the hole and laid her down next to the hole. "I'm sorry I could not get the Air Guardian to awaken."

"You just didn't try the right method," Mizu says.

"Hey, Ray Anne," Eva says into the girl's ear, "they decided to make a new season of Power Rangers, and you just missed half the first episode."

"Oh my god no," Ray Anne sits up in a panic and then notices her surroundings. "Why do you do that?"

"Because it gets you up," Eva says helping her sister to her feet.

"Hurry up and morph," Mizu says as Ondo and her keep watch, "because we don't want to overstay our welcome."

"Too late," Amethyst says as Shadow Beasts that look like large cats pull themselves out of the ground.

"Magical Source; Mystic Force," Ray Anne says and in a flash of white light is in her Guardian form.

"At least it's just the little guys," Ondo says popping her knuckles.

"Not so sure on that wing girl," Brutus says landing hard behind the five Guardians, "I not little."

"Well he does have a point," Eva says kicking a lunging cat in the head.

"So what's the plan to take that guy down?" Amethyst asks wiping out a large portion of the Shadow Beasts with a fireball. Ray Anne and Ondo on the other hand are dodging Brutus' massive club.

"Freezing works," Mizu says unleashing a torrent of water into the hulk. "Ray Anne cool him off."

"Okay," Ray Anne calmly says sending a large gust of freezing cold wind into the giant, which sends him flying into a wall before his body freezes to it.

"That was easy," Jabari says before all six of them hear a hissing sound, "or maybe not."

"Let me guess, Cassandra," Mizu says as the centipede woman erects herself to tower above the girls.

"Bugs don't like fire," Amethyst says throwing a small fireball at the monster.

She chuckles evilly as the flame disperses on her armor plating. "My armor makes me immune to elemental attacks, Guardian."

"Now she tells us," Mizu states as her and Amethyst dodge a lethal blow from her tail-like body.

"Girls…can…hear…me." Dr. N's voice says in their visors.

"Barely," Eva says as the girls continue to avoid blows from the monstrous woman. "What is up?"

"I…just…nished…weapons…use…agians…enemies." Dr. N's voice says to the five.

"How do we activate these weapons," Ondo says creating a wall of earth to defend her and JB.

"Say…ardian…strike…weap…active." Dr. N's voice finally cuts out.

"Did any of you guys get that," Mizu asks avoiding one of Cassandra's arms.

"No," Ray Anne says calmly, "but I have an idea." She places her hands out in front of her and what appears to be a two small hurricanes form in front of her. She grabs them quickly saying, "Guardian Strike Weapons activate. Guardian Strike Blade Fans." The two hurricanes then solidify and become two large metal folding fans that are white in color and have Ray Anne's elemental symbol on them.

"Guardian Strike Weapons activate," Amethyst says next as two balls of fire appear in front of her, "Guardian Strike Sais." She grabs the fire as it turns into a pair of sai that are red but due to the weapon's size one cannot see the elemental symbol of fire.

"Guardian Strike Weapons activate. Guardian Strike Lance." Eva says spinning in the air and grabbing a long rod made of lightning which turns into a pink trident like spear.

"Guardian Strike Weapons activate." Ondo says as vines and dirt wrap her arms. "Guardian Strike Gauntlets." The solid mater then turns into a pair of green gauntlets with the elemental symbol of earth on each of them, and it appeared as if they had some way of utilizing a slab of stone that extended from the back to improve the strength of Ondo's punches.

"Guardian Strike Weapon's activate," Mizu says grabbing a ball of water as it elongates on one side, "Guardian Strike Sword." The blade then becomes metal that looks as if it were covered in ice and the blue hilt looks almost as if it is ice.

"So you guys have weapons now," Cassandra hisses as the sounds of Brutus breaking out of his icy prison are heard from behind them.

"We got this guy," Ray Anne says hovering next to Ondo while the brute gets his massive club ready.

"That leaves the bug to us." Mizu says with a smirk. "Guardians go.

The ground trembles as Brutus' massive club slams into it, but the two guardians quickly avoided his attack and Ondo slams a punch into the monster's gut. He gasps as the air escapes his lungs but it isn't over as the stone slab in the gauntlet retracts.

"Sayonara," Ondo says happily as the slab flings forward rapidly and into Brutus' gut. The attack returns the behemoth to his wall, but before he could fall to the ground (revealing the plethora of cracks in the wall behind him) two spinning white disks slice an X into his chest. He screams in pain and falls to the ground unconscious.

"One down," Ray Anne says as he fans fly back into her hands.

Mizu avoids another powerful blow from one of Cassandra's arms, and before the centipede can turn to send a second blow at the Water Guardian Eva slices into her shoulder with her spear. Cassandra clutches her wounded limb as she slides around to lift Brutus off the ground.

"We'll meet again Guardians." The centipede woman hisses with a slight chuckle and climbs the wall to safety.

"Ya and we'll be glad to kick your butt every time." Mizu says sticking her tongue out at Cassandra as she flees.

"Part of me says that that was a little too easy." Amethyst says as the feeling of the six of them being watched returns only this time she hears a strange distant voice in her head.

"I commend you five for defeating my two generals," a voice says from the entrance to the dungeon. The Guardians turn to see the robed girl from the first time they fought as Guardians sitting on the stone stairs curling up the walls of the dungeon.

"And you are?" Mizu asks as the girls get their weapons ready.

"My sister," JB angrily scowls, "Psychomi."

"Well now that introductions are over," Psychomi giggles malevolently, "my vanguard can crush the guardians." She put a little more emphasis into the end of her sentence as the jewel shard around her neck glows a bright green.

JB's eyes widen in horror as he realizes just how much of a trap this is. "We have to get away from the ground immediately."

"Why," the girls ask in surprise as JB is wrapped in gold hair-like vines and lifted off of the ground. Connected to those vines is a girl shaped piece of earth.

"An elemental," Mizu says in surprise. "How are we supposed to beat that?"

"I've got another idea," Ray Anne says calmly.

"We're open for suggestions," Ondo says as the room around them begins to shake.

"We have to bring our weapons together," Ray Anne says as large slabs of dirt rise to the sides of the five of them.

"Well her idea worked last time," Amethyst says.

"And Guardians are all about unity and teamwork," Mizu says in her leadership tone, "Guardians bring them together."

The five Guardian Strike Weapons then glow their respective colors before they return to their elemental states and fuse into one weapon. The gauntlets form the sides as the sai slide into holsters on the top. The lance then folds in half as the two fans become half circles and attach to it. Then the fans and the gauntlets attach the each other as the sword slides into the middle with its hilt forming a five point star.

"Guardian Auramere Catapult." The five say in unison as they all grab onto a part of the sword's hilt. "Ready, fire."

As they say the final word they squeeze the handle and pump their magic into the weapon. Soon five colored orbs are launched from the weapon and become a drill of elemental energy that careens at the elemental. The powerful blast hits and scatters the elemental but continues on to hit the cracked wall; shattering it.

The cannon like weapon then separates into its individual parts and the weapons in turn return to their respective Guardian. Ray Anne quickly flies to catch JB, and Eva opens a fold as the slabs of dirt start their decent. Mizu then gives a mocking salute to Psychomi and the reforming elemental as the Guardians and JB return to Earth through the fold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woo," Mizu says putting an arm around Ray Anne's shoulders, "we so kicked evil butt."

"Ya," Ray Anne says a little uncomfortably as the girls entered the Command Center.

"Don't be so modest," Amethyst says with excitement. "It was your quick thinking that helped us summon the Guardian Strike Weapons."

"And it's what helped us beat that elemental," Ondo says with a smug grin, which was unusual for her.

"And I'll bet it's all that Power Ranger knowledge that helped you do that," Mizu says giving the girl a nudge.

"But we aren't Rangers, we're Guardians." Ray Anne says remembering what Mizu said.

"Why can't we be both?" Mizu says with a huge grin that makes Ray Anne giggle with joy. "We're Guardian Rangers. That sound good."

"Ya," Ray Anne manages through her chuckles.

"I guess it went well then." Dr. N asks walking out from behind some consoles carrying a restored Titan Megazord action figure. "I believe this is yours." He hands the toy to Ray Anne who smiles and eagerly takes it.

"We couldn't let your most precious Megazord look all crappy." Eva says patting her sister on the head.

"You six have had a long day," Dr. N says, "you should head home and get some sleep."

"What about JB." Ray Anne asks. He sighs at this comment.

"He can stay at our house." Eva says getting stunned looks from everyone. "What, we have plenty of room."

"Works for me," JB says with a grin. He would have been comfortable just sleeping on the floor of the Command Center, but he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Kay then," Mizu says starting to walk out the door. "See you guys tomorrow then."

"What's tomorrow," JB asks with a confused expression.

"The first day of school," Amethyst yawns as the six go their separate ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, after Mizu's brother and Mom go to bed; Mizu pulls the book out from under her pillow and turns to chapter fifty two.

"I knew it," she whispers as she nears the end of the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Well there is the girl's first trip to Meridian as well as their first true battle with Psychomi herself. I though wasn't able to put everything I wanted into the chapter but I'll have that up in the next one.

Fun Tidbit: The Chapter that Mizu turns to in the book, fifty two, is the actual number of the episode Z is for Zenith if one were to watch both seasons of W.I.T.C.H in proper order, back to back.

Technology Notes: Guardian Strike Weapons.

These powerful weapons are part of the new Guardians arsenal, and help them defeat opponents that their normal powers cannot truly handle. The reason for their creation is the same as the reason for them to have armored forms, only the weapons signify the decrease in strength rather than defensive capabilities. The Guardians themselves actually chose the shape and type of weapon when they first activated them. This explains how Ondo got a pair of weapons for hand to hand combat and Mizu got a sword for melee combat since those are the girl's specialties. The weapons themselves are as follows:

**Guardian Strike Sword**: Mizu's personal weapon is a powerful bastard sword and is the only weapon that can truly defeat a large shadow beast by itself.

**Guardian Strike Gauntlets**: Ondo's personal weapons are a pair of arm guard-like fist weapons that utilize her powers over earth to send a stone slab into the enemy after a punch is thrown. The gauntlets are the strongest and largest of all five of the weapons and are the only non-bladed weapon.

**Guardian Strike Lance**: Eva's personal weapon is a strong trident like spear that can be used to help project lightning blasts or to slash foes. Eva's lance can also open folds though the Phobos Claw is more predominantly used.

**Guardian Strike Sais**: Amethyst's personal weapons are a pair of sai that she can wrap in fire, though she prefers using high powered fire attacks and only summons the weapons when the Auramere Catapult is needed.

**Guardian Strike Blade Fans**: Ray Anne's personal weapons are a pair of large folding fans. She can use them to both amplify the power of her wind gusts, and as a pair of large flying metal disks.

**Guardian Auramere Catapult**: The combination of all five Guardian Strike weapons. As the name suggests it is a weapon that fires Aurameres at the opponent. Though not the true Aurameres that gives the Guardians their powers. It can fire anywhere from one to five Aurameres at once, though it is useless at any number below three due to the amount of energy it takes from each guardian to create the faux Aurameres that it fires.

Well that would be it for my incessant rambling, so go ahead and submit your review of the chapter. I seriously would love to hear your input. And stay tuned for Chapter Three.


	3. Armored Guardians

New Guardians; Ranger Style

Chapter Three: Armored Guardians

"Okay Psychomi," Mizu says with a joyful grin as a horde of shadow mantises around her vanish, "your turn."

"You really believe you can defeat me Guardian," Psychomi chuckles as a loud beeping sound is heard over the environment.

"Oh yea," Mizu says as she summons a massive wave of water behind herself.

"That is impressive," Psychomi gulps in surprise.

"Would you wake up," Derrick's voice echoes through the battlefield as Mizu shoots up in her bed. "Your alarm clock has been going off for about an hour now sis. Don't want to be late on your first day."

"First day," Mizu groggily asks while rubbing the sand out of her right eye before both eyes open in realization. "Oh crap I'm late!"

"See ya down stairs then sis," Derrick says with a chuckle as the brown haired girl sprung from her bed and frantically started putting clothes on her body.

Then in a flash the water maiden slides down the stair railing, while grabbing her sea green messenger bag and slipping her morpher on her wrist, and bolts out the door before her mom could say anything otherwise. As she ran down the street she finished tying her shoes while turning the sky blue shirt, that Ray Anne insisted that she wore because of her Guardian color (it was some ranger tradition or something), so that the front pointed in the right direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I say three minutes," Ray Anne says with a chuckle while she, Eva, Ondo, and JB were sitting under the large tree in front of their school. She was wearing a white shirt with a gold emblem in the middle of the chest, while a gray back pack with a plethora of Power Ranger key chains rested on the ground next to her. She wore basic blue jeans and her usual tennis shoes and wrist band.

"I don't know," Ondo says with a grin while breathing softly in a meditative state, "I say five." Ondo wore her usual basic clothes, a green t-shirt and tan pants, though everyone but JB knew she had her emerald green gi in her dark brown bag for Judo practice after school.

"What are you betting on?" JB asks scratching at the collar of his white shirt. Rodimus was thankfully close enough to the prince's size in order to supply him with a fresh set of Earth clothes, though he looked even more out of date than Ray Anne's bag.

"They're trying to see who gets the time right," Eva says tuning her guitar. She had on a pink vest over a black tee and her usual baggy black pants. By her sat her black and white messenger bag which was adorned with a Power Rangers patch that Ray Anne had found and put on it.

"For what," JB asks as Amethyst finally finishes doing a variety of tricks on her hover-board and floats over to the group.

"That," Amethyst says while landing and pointing at the panicked and very frantic Mizu as she careens into the front courtyard and right into a group of cheerleaders. The Fire Maiden was wearing a red halter top with a large strap that goes over her right shoulder. She also had on her tan shorts that she usually wore as well as her new white tennis shoes.

"Sorry," Mizu says rubbing the back of her head as she helps an obviously angry cheerleader off the ground.

"Don't touch me freak," the cheerleader snaps as she storms off.

"That could have gone better," Ondo says standing and helping to straighten Mizu up.

"Yea, yea," Mizu says noticing Ray Anne chuckle. "Rub it in why don't you."

"No," Ray Anne giggles even more, "you forgot something."

"What are you talking about," Mizu says checking herself over, "I got my shirt, pants, shoes, morpher, goggles, bag, and kendo…oh come on."

"That's okay, Mizu," Amythist says hovering behind the Water Wielder and squeezing her cheeks. "There is an assembly today remember."

"Yes," Mizu says with a mischievous grin, "we can get my gear then."

"Oh no," Ray Anne protests while wiggling her finger in the air, "you are rangers and should follow the rules."

"We are following the rules air girl," Mizu says, "ours, but that isn't important right now. I've got some interesting news."

"Like what," Eva asks as she slings her guitar onto her back and walks up to the group.

"Remember that elemental we fought yesterday," Mizu says with a calm grin.

"Yes," the entire group says at once.

"Well," Mizu says calmly, "I checked the book and it looked like the descriptions of Cornelia's elemental form when the girls changed to defeat super Cedric."

"Are you saying that we fought Ondo's predecessor," Amethyst asks hovering behind the woman.

"Well I could have told you that," JB pipes up at the question, but before he could explain the school bell rings to start the day.

"You are so explaining when we go to Dr. N's today," Mizu says as she and Amethyst leave the courtyard for Mizu's house. The assembly was always at the beginning of the first day and the two were notorious for not going to a single assembly. "See you guys later."

"You better not get caught," Ray Anne yells as she and the others enter the building and head toward the auditorium.

"Have they ever," Ondo says with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So if I'm right we have about an hour," Mizu says as she and Amethyst walk down the street, "and since I can get to school in about fifteen minutes when I walk normally I don't think there is any reason to rush."

"Yep," Amethyst responds before three colony patrol cars careen down the road in front of them.

"Shadow Beasts," Mizu asks scratching her cheek.

"Dr. N would have alerted us," Amethyst says calmly.

"Ready," Mizu says lifting up her morpher.

"Ready," Amethyst says with a nod before the two make sure no one is around.

"Guardians Unite," the two say in unison as they morph into their Guardian forms and then fly after the patrol cars. The two arrive on the scene to see twelve squad cars surrounding a large cat-like robot that was the size of a small bus.

"What is that thing," Amethyst asks as the two hover above the situation out of sight.

"How the hell should I know," Mizu retorts as the robot quickly throws a patrol car, "but it is definitely not friendly." The two then fly closer.

"Hey ugly," Mizu screams as she and Amethyst land in the circle of cars, "what do you think you are doing?"

"Guardians," Derrick says from behind his car a smile forming on his face, "good we could use their help."

The robot angrily roars and tries to backhand the girls but they quickly float over the assault. Mizu then lands and fires a torrent of water into the robots head, but as the attack subsides the robot shakes the water off its head and roars once again.

"Well," Mizu gulps, "water doesn't work."

"Then how about fire," Amethyst says as she fires three fireballs into the creatures chest but the result was the same as the attack that Mizu unleashed as the beast shook off the blast.

"It's obvious that the Guardian's can't handle this," an older officer angrily yells, "someone call in the mecha assault vehicles."

"Don't worry sir," Mizu screams, "we have everything under control. Guardian Strike Sword." Her ice like blade then appears in front of her as she grips the hilt tightly and points the silver tip at the monster.

"Round two then," Amethyst says summoning her weapons. "So what's the plan?"

"Hit it till it breaks," Mizu says as she flies at the creature and slashes at its neck, but the mechanical beast moves too fast for her and quickly bats her aside. She then crashes into Amethyst as the being burrows underground to safety.

"Are you two all right," Derrick says as he and a fellow officer hop out from behind their patrol car to check on the two girls.

"Yes," Mizu says as her brother helps her up.

"We are sorry that we were unable to help," Amethyst says as the officer that helped her up, apparently named Martin, walks over to his comrade. He was a tall; thin man that looked more like a lover than a fighter, but as the two girls learned on their first day as Guardians. Looks can be deceiving.

"Don't worry about it mam," Martin says calmly tilting his hat to the two. "You did help to scare that thing away."

"I bet they're in league with the creature," a person who looked to be the two officers superior says walking up to the group of four. He was a short man and kind of resembled the dwarves from one of Amethyst's many fantasy books with his large bushy beard.

"And what would make you say that, chief," Derrick asks with a gulp as the two girls glare daggers at the man's accusations.

"How else would they be able to show up just in time," the chief says angrily, "and they didn't harm the creature plus let it escape."

"Sir, I don't…" Derrick is about to say his opinion but is interrupted by Mizu.

"Listen chief," the brown haired armored woman says walking up to the man as he angrily glares at her. "First, we are heroes and just helped you, and second there are five of us total so if your little theory was true then why aren't we all here? Third, you didn't seem to be doing too well in the injuring the creature department either so there. "

"Maybe you are all here and are just trying to keep your cover you little freak," the man angrily yells into the girl's face but the flinches in fear as Mizu gets ready to smack him for the insult. Thankfully for him Amethyst holds the warrior of water back.

"Sir," Derrick speaks up as the chief regains his composure, "the Guardians have come to the rescue for us when we were in trouble before, and have helped us now. They are obviously not an enemy."

"Have you been reading your sister's bedtime stories too much lieutenant," the chief yells as he turns to walk back to his squad car, "because the days where you can trust people are long gone." The man then gets in the car. Then all the cars beside's Derrick's have left.

"Sorry about that," Derrick says turning around to notice that Martin had pulled the small sketchbook from his pocket and was happily rushing to draw the various features of the two women.

"Don't mention it," Amethyst says as the two start to hover.

"We were glad to help officer," Mizu says as the two fly off in the direction of the school.

"They're beautiful aren't they," Martin says as the two get in their car.

"Yea," Derrick said looking very thoughtful, "but who are they?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two guardians land just outside the football field and quickly return to human form before running toward and into the school building. The two then wait outside the large auditorium for the assembly to get over so they can inform the rest of the group about the strange robotic beast that they had just fought.

"So you are saying that some giant robot attacked you and is somewhere under the city," Ondo asks calmly as the group walks down the hall.

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Mizu says rubbing her forehead.

"It was powerful too," Amethyst says, "it withstood everything that we could throw at it."

"I say we inform Dr. N about this as soon as possible," Ray Anne says with a serious expression on her face.

"I concur," Mizu says turning her stare to Ondo, "which means."

"Both of us won't be going to practice," Ondo sighs in an annoyed tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the school day ends the group heads quickly to Dr. N's lab to inform him of the situation.

"A giant robot," Dr. N says in a questioning tone, "if such a thing is running around then it is possible that you are just too small to truly affect it."

"What's that supposed to mean," Eva says in an annoyed tone, "we beat both Brutus and Cassandra. They are about the same size as this thing."

"That is what disturbs me about this," Dr. N says as the alarms in the command center blare angrily at them.

"Shadow beasts," Ondo questions as they look at the monitor.

"Unfortunately," Dr. N says as he pulls up a screen showing two of the cat like robots crashing through the city. "Those aren't shadow beasts."

"I thought you two said there was only one." JB asks turning to Mizu and Amethyst.

"There was okay," Mizu says as the tan girl stares at the screen.

"Who's that," Amethyst asks pointing at a man wearing what seemed to be modern body armor while he floated on a hovering disk.

"Don't know," Mizu says, "but he picked the wrong day to mess with us. Guardians ready."

"Ready," the four say quickly. Then within seconds the five are in their Guardian form.

"I will stay here with JB," Dr. N says before the girls leave, "I've been working on a project that might help out this situation."

"Okay," Mizu says as the girls fly off into the city.

"Why do I need to be here," JB asks, "I should be out helping the Guardians?"

"I need someone to help me activate the Heart of Meridian." Dr. N says as he opens a side door of the command center.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of gunfire are heard as the mecha assault units desperately try to hold off the group of robotic beasts.

"We need backup," someone on the ground screams.

"There," another person screams as the five Guardians fly onto the scene.

"I'm sorry," Mizu screams at the man floating on the disk as the five land quickly, "but you need to have a permit to walk giant robotic animals in the streets."

"And who might you be," he angrily growls looking at the five girls, "I did not know a species of flying hominid evolved on this planet."

"As swift and gentle as the wind," Ray Anne starts the girls' introduction, "Guardian of Air."

"As strong as stone," Ondo grins continuing the intros, "Guardian of Earth."

"As fierce as the wildest flames," Amethyst says taking her pose, "Guardian of Fire."

"As fast as lightning," Eva says following her friends, "Quintessence Guardian."

"As powerful as the ocean," Mizu says with joy, "Guardian of Water."

"We are the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions," the five say as they enter their group pose and their morphers flash brilliantly, "defenders of light."

"That is quite an impressive display," the man chuckles a bit. "Destroy them." The two beasts turn on the five girls and angrily roar.

"Allow me," Ondo says placing her right palm on the ground to summon a wave of asphalt and cement to careen at the two beings as they begin their charge at the girls. The two metal cats stop and dig their claws into the ground as the mass of rock collapses on top of them. Then after about three seconds the two rip themselves from their tomb and shake off all excess rubble.

"I told you they shake off most attacks," Mizu says turning to a startled Ondo.

"I'll try then," Eva says drawing electrical current into her palm. Then thrusting her hand forward she fires a large blast of lightning at the beasts. One of the metal monsters then raises its hand and catches the attack sending it into the ground through its body like a lightning rod.

"Now what," Ray Anne asks as they hear the man laugh at their attempts to wound the beasts.

"Combo," Mizu says, "hit them with combination attacks."

"I got just the thing," Amethyst says, "Ray Anne you're with me." The two girls then take off as the two beasts get ready to pounce.

"I hope skater girl knows what she's doing," Ondo says as her gauntlets appear on her arms.

"They'll be fine," Eva says as she twirls her spear in the air.

"And it's not like we still don't have some tricks up our sleeves." Mizu says as she thrusts her blade toward them.

Suddenly, two tornados made entirely of flame slam into the creatures. The metal cats hiss for a second before hoping out of the attack and shaking the flames off.

"That didn't work," Ray Anne sighs as she and Amethyst float back down to the ground.

"I thought for sure it would," Amethyst says as the rest join them.

"Then it's time to use a real weapon," Mizu says, "bring them together team."

The group nods as their weapons fuse into their combined form.

"Guardian Auramere Catapult," the five says as energy gathers in the contraption. "Ready, fire." The drill like blast of energy careens at the robots and scores a direct hit. The robotic monsters growl in pain as they finally fall to the ground with giant holes in their chests.

"Yes," Mizu says before the two turn the weapon at the man. "We beat your monsters. Now it's your turn. Ready, fire."

The man does nothing but laugh as the weapon does not fire.

"What's wrong with it," Eva asks quickly.

"I think it's out of ammo," Ondo gulps, "we should of asked how many shots this thing had."

"It doesn't matter," Mizu says as the weapons separate. "His friends aren't around anymore."

"Quite the contrary female," the man chuckles as a massive battleship like craft lowers out of the clouds that hung over the city. "I have lots of friends."

"You've got to be kidding me." Mizu says as three more cat robots land on the ground behind the man as about twenty or thirty smaller human shaped robots landed or hovered around him. Lastly, a large exoskeleton appears behind him and he hops in to create a large black humanoid fighter.

"The Synaptic Empire will rule this world," the man screams before turning his eyes on the five girls, "but we are always looking for specimens for breeding experiments."

"Now that's just nasty," Amethyst says with a shiver.

"We'll stop you," Ray Anne screams back while flying high and pointing at the man, "we are the Guardians after all."

"I don't mean to bust your bubble little ranger," Eva says as the other four fly up to the girl, "but the only weapon we have that can beat them is out cold."

"Both of you are right though," Mizu says, "we are the Guardians and we will beat these guys or die trying."

"Then let's get in there," Amethyst says with a grin.

"Right," Mizu says with a nod.

"Wait girls," Dr. N says over their communication system, "I've already sent the reinforcements."

"Reinforcements," Eva asks looking at the others who shared her equally confused look. Soon, two beams of light green light slam into two of the cat creatures debilitating them.

"Allow me to introduce you girls to the Guardian Wing," Dr. N says as a large space plane like vehicle hovers above them. "It is a powerful unmanned vehicle that can traverse worlds if it needs to."

"That is so cool," Ray Anne says flying up close to the ship.

"And it is run on the power of the Heart of Meridian," JB's voice says through troubled breaths.

"The true surprise is inside girls," Dr. N continues, "inside are the equivalent of that man's armored exosuit. The Guardian A.R.M.O.R.E."

"A.R.M.O.R.E," Mizu says in a confused tone while figuring out the name. "Where does the extra R come from?"

"My name," JB says with a chuckle.

"What does A.R.M.O.R.E stand for then?" Eva asks looking at Mizu.

"That's an easy one," Mizu chuckles, "Amethyst, Jabari, Mizu, Ondo, Ray Anne, and Eva. I guessed they used the R in JB's name to make it sound better."

"All you girls have to do is activate them and follow the Wing's lead." Dr. N says calmly.

"So Fuuton," Ondo says to snap the girl out of her admiration, "you're the expert on this part."

"Right," Ray Anne says flying quickly to the group, "follow my lead."

The girls nod to each other as they softly land on the ground.

"We need Guardian A.R.M.O.R.E power now," Ray Anne says while the others just mimic her movements. The Guardian Wing's cockpit shaped eye piece lights up as it quickly begins climbing high into the air. The girls quickly get over their surprise and rush after it. It soon flips in the air and nose dives at the girls while five hatches open up around its body to reveal access shoots.

"I think that's how we get in," Ondo says quickly as the jet soon approaches.

"Good thing they're color coded," Amethyst says as the girls position themselves to enter their respective shoots.

"Just remember to go in feet first team." Mizu says while she closes her eyes as the five of them flip in the air and let the craft catch them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizu opens her eyes again to see that she is inside the cockpit of a powered mecha. She places her hands in the two padded holes to her sides and squeezes the joystick within them. Then a monitor shows in front of her to reveal a lightly armored almost aquatic looking robot before the letters O.K flash in red and she is dropped out of the Guardian Wing at the street below. She was able to see clearly now and looked around to see five other hominid shaped things falling toward the ground.

"Now girls," Dr. N comes up over the robots internal comm. system. "Once you land you'll need to pump your elemental energy into the A.R.M.O.R.E."

"Okay," Mizu says. She was unsure of the other girls' reactions but was sure that they were well as all five robots flip in the air so that they land on their feet.

The ground cracked as the mech's slammed into it but soon all five were standing fully erect.

"Guardian's," Mizu says into the comm. system. "Check in."

"Air A.R.M.O.R.E," Ray Anne says with glee as one that appears to be a combination of a jet fighter and a human turns from its dull grey color to a shimmering white while the symbol of the Heart of Candracar appears on the mech's shoulder. "All systems green."

"Earth A.R.M.O.R.E," Ondo says as the large one that was built like a heavily armored robot turns a shimmering green. "Ready when you are."

"Amethyst here," the fire girl says as another lightweight machine turns a red color and hovers slightly, "I love this job."

"I'm good to go," Eva says calmly as her mech, which looks like the cross between a motorcycle and a human, turns bright pink.

"And so am I," Mizu says raising the mech's arm to take a defiant pose, her aquatic like mech turning blue as she does this.

"Do you really believe you can beat me because you have robots," the man says turning what appears to be a Gatling gun at the girls and their mecha.

"This won't end well," Amethyst says as he fires but the attack is blocked by Ondo in her tank like mech.

"For him that is," Ondo says as her machine uncrosses its arms to reveal a perfectly unharmed robot.

"That's right," Mizu says with a confident tone. "Guardians show these guys what we can do." With those words the five girls separate as the army of metal divides to follow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray Anne takes quickly to the sky. It only took a slight twitch of her wings to send her flying on the jet's thrusters. Thankfully she was able to get in control in time to avoid fire from ten of the hominid robots that followed her.

"How do I fight," Ray Anne says dodging the laser attacks, "when I don't have any weapon systems." As if voice activated a screen appears on her monitor to show her where the weapons were located. She dodges another blast and as the screen shows points a closed fist at the robots. Then with an incredible kickback three tornados launch like missiles at the group and decimate all but three of the fighters.

The remaining three then draw what look to be light sabers from one of Rodimus' classic movies that Ray Anne specifically remembered was older than her beloved Power Rangers. Ray Anne then flies at the three as the wings of the jet pop up and is grabbed by the A.R.M.O.R.E's left hand to reveal that they are a bladed butterfly sword. Then in a flash Ray Anne skids to a stop while spinning as all three enemies explode.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva was easily avoiding the ten robots that followed her. Her mech was fast and seemed to be a perfect match for her. She turned and pointed her right hand at her pursuers before firing a multitude of pink beams at them. She then saw multiple explosions but notice there were still two left, but couldn't find where they went.

Suddenly, she sees two red dots on what she hopped was radar. One was coming at her from the front while the other tried to reach her from behind. She knew this kind of tactic well and as the first on came in sight she hoped quickly over it being sure to slam a kick into the back of its head piece to send it spiraling out of control into the other one. She then turns and fires another beam into them causing their destruction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amethyst only had to deal with five of the buggers. She had originally started with eight but after the first volley of her impressive projectile fireballs she had lowered the number. The only problem was in the fact that they were fairly small targets. She stops behind a building and fires another barrage of flame missiles and scores a clean hit on two of them while taking out a third's left leg effectively debilitating it before it explodes for what Amethyst can only assume was a self destruct feature. She steps out of her hiding place while looking for the other two. She is alarmed when one of the mechs grabs her and holds her from behind. The second one then comes flying at her brandishing its energy blade in hopes of skewering her body.

"Amethyst laughs to herself as she twitches her wings a little to activate thrusters that melt through the enemy robots shoulders and effectively free her while the other one spears its wounded friend. She lands on the two and makes her fist glow bright red with heat before slamming it into the non injured one's skull and hoping away just before they both explode.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you want the guy or his pet tiger," Ondo asks as she and Mizu stare down the two large machines.

"I'll take the guy," Mizu says running at the two, "I'm not a cat person." The robotic animal charges the blue robot but before it can pounce it is grabbed by a green armored hand that pulls it through the ground and right into Ondo's clutches. The Guardian of Earth then wastes no time in crushing the cat's chest with a powerful blow. Ondo then tosses the robot aside and slowly charges the other enemy.

Mizu on the other hand had already gotten to him and the two were exchanging heavy blow for heavy blow.

"You really think a female," the man roars as Mizu is knocked down and he points his powerful weapon at her cockpit, "a lesser being can kill me."

"Yes," Mizu says covering the mech as best she can while Ondo slams a large back mounted cannon into the man's robot's side before firing three rounds in quick succession causing the machine to explode then and there.

"You okay," Ondo says extending a hand to help her leader up.

"How'd you get over here so fast," Mizu asks as she dusts her robot off.

"It turns out I've got treads on my feet." Ondo responds as they notice the battleship start to flee.

"Oh no it doesn't," Mizu says angrily, "Guardians aim for the battleship. Give it everything you got."

"Okay," Ray Anne says as she places her machines hands together and a white orb appears inside.

"Roger," Eva says as she two creates a small orb only hers is pink.

"I'm on it," Amethyst says creating a red orb.

"Let's do it," Ondo says as she and Mizu create orbs of energy in their respective colors.

"Okay," Mizu says with a grin, "Water." She then fires the orb as a powerful beam of blue energy.

"Fire," Amethyst says as she fires a red beam.

"Earth," Ondo says as a green beam leaves her machines hands.

"Air," Ray Anne screams firing a white beam.

"Quintessence," Eva says as she launches her beam.

"Guardian Infinity Strike," all five say as the beams strike the battleship and instantly decimate it.

"That worked," Ray Anne says with a chuckle as the girls board the Guardian Wing and fly back to the command center.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a great job girls," Dr. N says as the five run into the command center smiling joyfully. "You pushed them back for now."

"What do you mean for now," Mizu asks as the girls expressions change to one of worry.

"When the battleship was destroyed the command centers scanners picked up something large leaving Earth's orbit." Dr. N says in a regretful tone.

"Well at least we know we can beat them," Ray Anne cheerfully says.

"Yea," Eva says, "with the Guardian Wing and the A.R.M.O.R.E in our arsenal we can't lose."

"We still should not get cocky," Ondo says in an attempt to humble the two sisters.

"Well after a long day I could use a good night's sleep." Amethyst says with a yawn.

"Before that," Mizu says turning her gaze to the Meridian prince, "JB has some guts to spill."

"About what," Dr. N asks.

"About one," Mizu begins, "Cornelia returned to her elemental state, and two is how the hell she ended up on Psychomi's team."

"Well," JB says calmly, "long ago when my ancestor Elyon was still on the throne terrible being attacked the guardians. That being is the reason the heart is now broken, but during the attack the Aurameres themselves sealed themselves within the shards which went to each Guardian, but the being wanted the shards and hunted them mercilessly. Lady Cornelia thought it would be wise to entrust her shard to her best friend, but before she could make it to Meridian the beast mortally wounded her."

"What happened next," Mizu says interested in learning.

"I'm getting to it," JB scolds, "Lady Cornelia though was able to make it to Meridian and give the shard to Elyon moments before she was about to day. Elyon, afraid of losing her best friend quickly used the power of the Auramere inside the shard to turn Cornelia into her elemental form so that she may live. What she did not realize was that the spell took too much life force and the Queen could not muster the strength after that to free her friend. Instead Lady Cornelia helped the people by instantly plowing their fields and such, until…"

"Elyon died," Ondo says noticing the change in tone.

"Yes," JB says calmly, "and the shard as well as elemental Cornelia were sealed inside the tomb with the body. Generations then passed and my sister learned of the shard and what it held control over and robbed our ancestor's tomb thus gaining both the Shard of Earth, and Cornelia's servitude."

"Well that explains enough for now," Amethyst yawns, "it's time for bed."

"I agree," Dr. N says calmly scratching his head, "you'll all need your strength if Psychomi or the Synaptic Empire attacks."

"We know already," Mizu says as the five guardians plus JB leave the command center and head home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Chapter Three introduces the girl's zords as well as the second evil the new Guardians must face, The Synaptic Empire. Other than that there isn't much to say other that this chapter also reveals some of the back story of NGRS. Thank you all for reading.

Technology Notes: Guardian Wing and A.R.M.O.R.E

The Guardian Wing is a powerful interdimensional transport fighter that carries the Guardians most powerful weapons, the A.R.M.O.R.E. The Guardian Wing is powered by half of the heart of Meridian and actually bears the Meridian crest instead of the symbol of the Heart of Candracar. The vessel itself is able to open folds at will and can also teletransport if needed. It is also capable of exciting the Earth's atmosphere yet there is still no reason for it to do so.

The A.R.M.O.R.E (Amethyst, Jabari, Mizu, Ondo, Ray Anne, Eva) are the Guardian equivalent to the Ranger's zords. Each is built based on the girl's individual elements, hence why Ray Anne's is part jet and Mizu's is more aquatic. They possess incredible power and speed but are powered by the girls own powers mixed with the powers of the Heart of Meridian, unlike the Guardian Wing which is powered by half of the Heart of Meridian.

Well, that's it for notes. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And thank you Wilhelmina Vandom for your reviews.


	4. The Earth wants to Know

New Guardians: Ranger Style

Chapter 4: The Earth wants to Know

Chief Roberts watched the footage of the Guardians defeating the invading Synaptic Empire forces. He sat as the head of the Heatherfield Colony security within the group. Many of the men around him were military personnel. He wondered why he was among such people.

The video ended. Admiral Tsuji spoke first. He was the head of the planet's naval forces. A man who prized logic. So watching the Guardians must have seemed like a joke to him. "What are we supposed to make of this? I'm supposed to believe that five young girls defeated that expeditionary force?"

"The video matches the reports from the men I had there." Chief Roberts responded. He looked over to the screen. The picture of the five mecha was frozen before them. His thoughts went to the Guardians. Who where they? Where did they come from? How were they able to do the things they do?

"If that really is the case." General McMagnum, the head of the earth's army, crossed his arms. He kept his eyes on the screen. His face was stern. "Then we will need these things to help us defeat this threat to our world."

"Things?" Chief Roberts shouted. He stood up. "Those are girls, young girls."

"Yes," Dr. Marisica spoke up. She reset the glasses on her face. "But they are obviously not human. However, we need to capture one. Then perhaps we can learn how they are and with that knowledge we can hold back these threats."

"I will leave this to you, Roberts." McMagnum spoke and glared at the security chief. His face was still cold and ruthless.

"I-I understand." Chief Roberts grumbled. The meeting concluded and all but the chief left the room. He sat in the dark for a while. He then replayed the footage of last weeks events, pausing it when it showed all five Guardians. "How the hell am I supposed to capture one of them?"

* * *

Mizu stood within the gym. School had ended a while ago, along with kendo practice, but she had been missing a lot of it to perform her guardian duties. Whether those be shadow beasts from Psychomi or the mechanization of the Synaptic Empire.

She tightened her grip. Shouting she struck the dummy in front of her. Her training sword making slapping sounds with each hit. She spun at the sound of someone approaching. Her bamboo blade being caught by the person.

"That worried about your title as team captain?" Victor Graves, vice captain of the Heatherfield high kendo team, laughed. He shook his reddening hand and continued to smile. His short hair was designed like that of a movie star.

"I'm sorry," Mizu removed her helmet. Her face glistened with sweat. The two moved to sit on the bleachers. "It's just I haven't been around much. Didn't what my skills to get rusty."

"From that impact," Victor looked at his hand. He clenched it to make sure it wasn't broken. "I'd say you've gotten better."

"Thanks." Mizu scratched the back of her head.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about though." Victor looked across the gym. He put his hands together, and took a deep breath. "You don't think you could hook me up with that friend of yours?"

"Umm, sure, but I'm going to need to know who you're referring to?" Mizu smiled.

"Ondo, of course." Victor laughed.

Mizu looked at him. Her eyes wide and her smile gone. She gulped. Ondo was the girl that was hard to get. She said no to anyone and everyone who tried to ask her out. Mizu sighed. She said she try, and, seeing that it was the weekend, she figured she could convince Ondo.

"So its set then." Victor placed a hand on Mizu's shoulder. She had stopped paying attention to him after he mentioned Ondo's name.

"What's set?" Mizu asked. Victor had started to cross the gym to leave.

"You calling me when Ondo says yes." He waved back as he left. "All our plans to attack the Guardians and claim the Shard of Quintessence have failed."

* * *

"Her Majesty, angry." Brutus stomped out into the courtyard. His arm was wounded, but the brute looked as though it wasn't even fazed by it.

"Of course she is, you twit." Cassandra angrily growled. She had just finished recovering her wounds from the last battle she had with the Guardians. She walked by him waving that the main gates be opened.

"Where leg girl go?" Brutus grumbled. He placed his club on his shoulder.

"To the Infinite City." Cassandra looked over her shoulder. Her glare making even a powerful man like Brutus back down.

"Why go there?" Brutus took a step back. He did not want to battle the small girl. She knew that the queen would not care if he was killed by her.

"I have a new idea to kill those Guardians." Cassandra smiled, revealing her fangs. "It should be a hit."

* * *

"No," Ondo looked away from Mizu. The two were arriving Ray Anne and Eva's. The weekend offered a much needed break.

"Oh, come on, please?" Mizu placed her hands together and closed her blue eyes. The two were let into the mansion by Rodimus, who asked his usual question. Ondo politely declined and the two continued toward the entertainment room.

"I said no." Ondo shouted as they walked into the room. The other three guardians, and Jabari, looked over their shoulders as they entered. The room was dark and the projector was playing.

"Shhhh," Ray Anne shouted. "I found one of the lost series of Power Rangers. I'm trying to watch!"

"Come on. You're a senior in high school, and you haven't once gone on a date." Mizu whispered. The two sat down and watched the poor video quality episode. Ray Anne was up close to the screen. Eva rested and read while listening on her headphones. Amethyst was resting on the couch's back while Jabari intently watched the episode right next to Ray Anne.

"Mizu," Ondo growled under her breath.

"You turn every guy down. At least give Victor a chance. He's a great guy." Mizu continued to try.

"Mizu, I said no!" Ondo shouted. Mizu cringed. The two felt a breeze starting to flow over them. Ray Anne glared over her shoulder. Her eyes issued the command to shut up or get out. Ondo sighed and stood. She left the room. Eva decided to follow, while watching Mizu sulk on the couch.

"So, do I want to know what that was about?" Eva asked, following Ondo out into the hallway.

Ondo put her forehead to the wall. She grumbled. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Well, I'm here if you need me." Eva turned and walked back into the viewing room. Ondo turned to leave the house. Then, the both of their phone's received a text from Dr. N. There was something that he wanted to show them in the command center.

"I'll go on ahead." Ondo looked at her phone with saddened eyes. She forced a smile and marched out of the house. Eva shrugged. She figured that Ray Anne wouldn't leave until after the episode was over anyway.

* * *

"Your Majesty," Cassandra entered the throne room. A wicked smile played across her face.

Psychomi leaned on her throne. Its golden lined obsidian form made the dark queen's form blend into it. Her eyes narrowed open, as she looked through the gap between her fingers. "What is it Cassandra? I do not have time to your games."

Cassandra bowed to her queen. "I believe that I have a way to claim the Shard of Quintessence for you my queen."

Psychomi perked up. Her dark eyes wishing that this information is actually useful. She sat up in her chair, looking down over her thrown room. Cassandra kept her head down. She produced a skull from behind her back, and placed it on the ground before her.

"You bring me bones, Cassandra!" Psychomi growled. She stood, and her power snapped around her. The floor shifted as though it were about to swallow Cassandra up.

"These are no mere bones your majesty. They belonged to a creature known as the Ryihio. It was sealed in its own skeleton by your ancestor Queen Elyon." Cassandra looked up into her queen's dark gray eyes. "With your power you should be able to break that seal, and thus make the creature in your debt."

The energy around Psychomi calmed. She looked down at the skull. Its four eye holes stared up at her while its fanged smile made her grin. Suddenly, Psychomi lifted her hand. A black swirl of energy formed in her palm, and then fired into the skull.

In a dark explosion, the beast known as the Ryihio stood at a towering twelve feet. Its musculature looking to be composed of pure darkness. Its fingers looked to be made of blades as its four glowing orange eyes surveyed the throne room.

"How do you feel Ryihio?" Psychomi stepped towards the creature. A dark smile crossed her face.

"Who are you?" The beast roared in a whisper. Its head was frilled by spines.

"I am your queen, Psychomi." The small blonde girl told the beast.

The Ryihio laughed and nodded his head. It then tried to backhand Psychomi, but before it realized it was grabbed by vines of gold. The ground shifted under the Ryihio's feet and its black form was launched into one of the walls. The vines then pulled out of the wall and bound the Ryihio's body to the wall.

"As you can see," Psychomi laughed into the back of her hand. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the struggling beast. "You will never be able to harm me. Unfortunately, I need you to kill the Guardians for me. Otherwise, I'd obliterate you now."

"So, therefor, I have no choice." The Ryihio grumbled. "Point me towards these Guardians. They will be good practice for you."

Psychomi smiled and snapped her fingers. A fold opened up in front of the Ryihio, and the beast was thrown into it.

* * *

"You wanted to see us Dr. N?" Ondo asked as she entered the room. Dr. Naginata sat in front of a large monitor. The monitor was separated into five windows, each labeled with the names of the five girls. "What's all this?"

"Yes, I've made something to help manage things here." Dr. Naginata turned on his chair. He was happy for some reason. "Are you the only one?"

"Mizu and I are having..." Ondo sighed. "A disagreement. So, I came early. Ray Anne found a new season of Power Rangers."

"So, then we have to wait for them to pull her away; however, we can still test this system." Dr. Naginata laughed a little.

"And this system is?" Ondo crossed her arms and walked towards the screen.

"A way to monitor you girls during battle. The heart is still unstable, and I want to make sure you girls are okay." Dr. Naginata said. He turned back to the monitor. "It would be easier to show you. So if you could morph you'll see what they do."

Ondo took a deep breath. She entered the ready position. The green orb on her morpher shimmered brightly. "Guardian Unite!"

A green light shimmered around her as a small orb slammed into her chest. Her body looked to be made entirely of stone and plant roots. Her arms stretched out to her sides. Then the armor formed onto her arms, legs, and chest. It looked to pressure form around her before solidifying. Her body then returned to normal as her visor formed over her eyes and ears. Roots then erupted from her back and magically formed her wings.

Ondo landed peacefully on the ground. Her wings flicking to a stop. She opened her eyes. The screen marked with her name was lit with color. A graph in the bottom right fluctuated. While a display of her health and physical well being were displayed above of that graph.

"Interesting," Ondo placed a hand on her hip. "But why do we need it?"

"This will let me know if you are ever in danger. So, thus I can send the Guardian Wing when needed." Dr. Naginata informed her. An alarm went off around the command center. Dr. Naginata pressed some button on his chair and activated the view screen to show where in the city the disturbance occurred.

"Whatever it is. It's in the park." Dr. Naginata said. Ondo just nodded and took off on her wings. He then began trying to contact the others.

* * *

Ondo had to dodge a flying car to land on the grass of the park. Before her was the dark form of the Ryihio. It turned to look over its shoulder at Ondo. "Are you a Guardian?"

"What if I am?" Ondo stared at it. She kept her guard up. This was something different than just a shadow beast, but what was it. "I don't really have the patience to put up with this."

"Then you may die by my hand." The Ryihio rushed forward, slashing at the earth guardian with its blade like fingers. Ondo hoped away from the attack. Its second swing came. Ondo lifted her hand to block, raising a chunk of Earth into the beast's arm. The attack plowed through her elemental guard, but slowed the attack enough for her to dodge. She hopped back and returned to her readied stance.

"You are an interesting warrior Guardian." The Ryihio moved his arms to the ready. The two watched each other closely, looking for the other to flinch.

"Is that so." Ondo steeled herself. This thing was definitely no Shadow Beast. It knew how to fight. Plus the incredible power it unleashed with its attacks.

"You have wings but do not use them." The Ryihio chuckled. "Do you fear the air?"

"I'm the Guardian of Earth." Ondo commented. "My place is on the ground."

The Ryihio ran forward. Ondo dodged a powerful jab to her right. Ondo spun, swinging a side kick at the Ryihio's ribs. The beast blocked it with its forearm. It pulled its arm back and swung its elbow toward Ondo's head. Ondo caught the beast's elbow. She kicked forward, right into the Ryihio's chest. The two separated again. The Ryihio clutched his chest. It growled in anger. Ondo jumped forward and struck a kick at the side of the beasts head. It blocked and spun, causing Ondo to slam into the ground. The Ryihio swept down and took out Ondo's leg. Ondo dropped to her back, and rolled out of the way of the beast's ax kick.

Ondo stood up. She was breathing heavily, trying to keep up with this thing was hard. She readied herself again. The Ryihio slid back. Its body seeming to lock into place, as though it was just a suit of armor. Ondo watched it. This thing was different than the mindless beasts that Psychomi sent at them. It was skilled, intelligent, and ruthless. She began to wonder about how long it would take for her friends to arrive. Would she be able to hold this thing back until then?

"Are you getting tired Guardian? We've only been in battle for a short while. Not even enough to count as a skirmish." The Ryihio chucked. Black energy seemed to warp off of him, forming swords of shadow in his hands. "After all, now I'm warmed up."

"Guardian Strike Weapons," Ondo shouted as the beast ran at her. He earthen gauntlets formed on her hands. She blocked the first slash of its swords, and hopped with her wings to avoid the second. She landed and sent a kick into the Ryihio's side. It didn't flinch, instead it continued its assault, slashing at Ondo's exposed upper arm. She moved her arm and the clang of metal echoed over the park. Ondo was thrown, rolling on the ground by the creature's immense strength.

"Farewell Guardian!" The Ryihio was above Ondo before she could react. It's blade heading right for her back. Ondo closed her eyes, and readied herself to take the pain. Only she heard the Ryihio shout in anger. She opened her eyes again to see the creature stumble back. His hand clutched a wound on his stomach.

"You okay," Eva shouldered her spear. Electricity hopped around it, and the girl smiled. Ondo looked behind her to see the rest of her friends making it to the park. Ondo nodded to Eva and stood. The creature in front of them was bleeding. Shadow Beast's didn't bleed.

"So, there are more of you." The Ryihio shakes his head. He pulled his hand away from his wound and readied to face the Guardians. "I will shurely enjoy this."

"I think this guy's getting ahead of himself." Mizu said. She pointed her sword at the Ryihio. "But I'll be happy to beat you down."

"Mizu," Ondo said calmly. This creature was fast, and skilled.

"Don't worry," Mizu smiled. "I'll handle him. Just make sure Ondo's okay."

"Mizu," Ondo couldn't tell why her voice was so soft. Her vision was starting to blur too. She noticed Ray Anne and Amethyst grabbing her shoulders. She stumbled and looked down. A small pool of red was beneath her. When did he hit her? Ondo then felt herself black out. "How?"

"You aren't fighting this guy yourself Mizu," Eva pointed the tip of her spear at the shadow swordsman. Mizu just nodded as Ondo was flown away to safety. Eva could tell Mizu was worried. Mizu was the second best fighter of the five of them and she couldn't even land a blow that caused Ondo to block. This thing wounded her.

The beast came at them. Its movements looked slowed because of its injury. Eva shot up into the air, avoiding the beast's first swing. She was thankful for being faster. Mizu blocked the second attack and looked the beast square in the eye.

"I'm gonna make you pay for hurting Ondo." Mizu growled.

"Oh," The Ryihio laughed. The beast kicked off away from the water guardian. "You do not have the strength that she does."

Mizu ran forward, unleashing a flurry of slashes. The Ryihio blocked them all flawlessly. He slammed a palm into Mizu's stomach and sent her flying onto her back. The beast spun and caught Eva's lance on his sword. His eyes widened as electircal current shot forward and plowed him into one of the buildings across the street.

It pulled itself out of the rubble, as the police's mecha squad finally showed. Its armor looked shredded by the blast of energy, revealing nothing but tendrils of shadow holding up bleached white bones. It popped its neck and marched towards the guardians. The police's barrage of bullets filling it with holes, but that didn't stop the creature.

"Okay, now I'm scared." Eva back up. That was her strongest attack, and this thing came marching back.

"Don't be." Mizu said quickly. Water erupted from the sprinkler heads around her. She motioned the water forward in a high paced torrent. The beast raised its blade and blocked the torrent. However, where the water landed on it, the shadows disappeared. "Hit him again!"

Eva nodded and raised her hand at the beast. The bolt of lightning launched toward the creature and sent it once again flying into the building. Again it stood and marched forward, batting the torrents of water aside as swiftly as it could. The gun fire from its sides shattered its bones and the shrapnel was being washed away by the water.

"AGAIN!" Mizu screamed. Eva fired another blast of lightning. This one struck the beast dead in the chest. It roared in agony before its body separated as if it were exploding from the inside. The two guardians waited to make sure that the beast did not stand up again.

"Guardians, you are hereby placed under arrest," The lights of the polices machines turned on them. Mizu and Eva both nodded and flew away before the police could open fire.

* * *

Ondo woke up in the sleeping are of the command center. Her stomach was bandaged from the wound to her side. She was lying on a bed. She looked around the room to see Mizu sleeping in a chair not far from her. Ondo smiled at the sleeping girl, a small blush coming into her cheeks. How long had she been there? Were the Guardians able to defeat that monster? What had happened after she blacked out?

"Ondo," Amethyst spoke softly when she entered the room. "You're wake."

"Yeah, what happened?" Ondo asked calmly. Her blush fading.

"Somehow that thing nicked your side." Amethyst laughed a little. "Mizu and Eva beat the thing and came right back here. The police tried to arrest them though."

"Interesting, do you know why?" Ondo asked.

Amethyst shrugged. "Dr. N is looking into that now. But you should probably get some rest and heal up."

"Wait," Ondo spoke right before Amythist left the door. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple of hours." Amethyst smiled. "Mizu hasn't left that chair since she got back. Well, I'll go get you something to eat."

Ondo smiled and looked back over to Mizu. She leaned back on the bed and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"I hate doing clean up." One of the officer's at the park grumbled as he put shell cases in a trash bag. He then picked up half of a strange looking skull. "I guess this was part of the thing the guardians killed."

He looked behind him to ask if he could keep it, but that's when he noticed that all of the others working the site were asleep on the ground. There was even a small fire where they had found blood.

"I'll take that skull," a woman's voice spoke. She approached him. Her face and body hidden by a thick black cloak. The officer gulped. Something about this woman made him shiver in fear. He shakily handed her the piece of skull. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was smiling as she took the bone. The officer then slumped to the ground as though he too succumbed to sleep.

"Now," the woman held the bone up to look at it. "Perhaps I can rebuild you properly." She laughed before teleporting away.


End file.
